The truth
by xo.britty.xo
Summary: Santana and Brittany finally figure out that Sugar is their child from the future and she's here to make sure everything goes right, with the help of Santana of course.  Based on the great idea that sugar is a Brittana Baby!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee/ or the characters  
><strong>

**The truth**

**One-shot**

'' San, I need to talk to you about something.'' Brittany said as both girls reached their regular table in the large cafeteria. They sat down beside each other and as they both let go of their cafeteria trays Santana immediately grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand, it was very rare for the girls to not have some sort of contact between each other.

'' Sure Britt, you talk and I'll listen.'' Santana beamed as she looked into her girlfriends gorgeous blue eyes.

Brittany couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. She could tell that Santana would do anything for her just by the way she would stare; she truly had the best girlfriend ever.

'' But you have to promise not to laugh and let me finish.'' Brittany declared, making sure Santana knew she was serious about what she was going to say.

'' Britt, I would never laugh at anything you would say, unless it was joke, then I would laugh.'' Santana smiled as she squeezed Brittany's hand and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

The blonde blushed at the physical touch between the two and then let a deep breath out as she got ready to tell Santana what was on her mind. Brittany had been thinking about it ever since she had gotten to know the other girl, she knew something was up and she was positive she knew the answer.

'' Ok, so you know the new girl, Sugar?'' Brittany started.

Santana nodded before answering; '' Yeah.''

'' What do you think of her?'' The blonde asked.

'' I don't know, she's weird, but for some reason I like her.'' Santana truthfully said to Brittany as they both forgot about their salads on the cafeteria tables and just stared into each other's eyes.

'' I think I may know why.''

Santana gave Brittany a weird look before letting the blonde continue. The Latina had no clue where Brittany was going with this conversation and was curious as to what was going to come out of that sweet mouth of hers.

'' Why?'' Was all Santana said.

Brittany looked around the room to make sure no one was in ear shot to hear what she was about to say. It wasn't like they would care anyway; all they cared about was seeing who could eat the most tots the fastest.

'' What is it Britt, you can tell me.''

'' San, Sugar is our daughter.'' Brittany whispered, watching Santana's expression go from caring to confusion.

'' Britt, she can't be. It im-'' The Latina started to say before she was interrupted by Brittany.

'' You said you would let me finish.'' Brittany quietly said.

Santana simply nodded to let her girlfriend go on.

'' I wrote about us being together in my journal a couple of months ago. One of the things I wrote was that when we get older and started a family I wanted to have a girl and name her Sugar.'' The blonde confessed.

'' It's just a coincidence.'' Santana said, knowing that what the blonde was saying was impossible.

'' C'mon San, you have to admit she looks like you and she acts like me. She has to be our baby!'' The blonde slightly whined. She knew what she was saying was hard to believe but deep down she knew it was true.

'' Brittany, what you're saying is a nice story, but it can't happen. She's only a year younger than us and if I recall we have never had a baby.''

'' But San, what if I told you it wasn't impossible.'' Brittany began, giving her girlfriend a wide grin. '' Remember that time machine you helped me work on this summer.''

Santana felt her heart start to beat faster. '' Y-yeah, I remember.''

'' Well, what if she used it and she came from the future to meet us.'' The blonde said, staring into Santana's eyes like no one else mattered at the moment.

'' B, it doesn't even work.'' Santana whispered.

'' But what if it does San, we never tried it.'' The blonde replied, rubbing small circles on the Latina's hand.

'' It's impossible Britt, we could never build a time machine''

'' We once thought it was impossible for us to be together publicly, and look at us now.'' Brittany said. '' At least just come with me to ask her.'' The blonde asked.

Santana shook her head as they both left their food on the table and walked out of the cafeteria hand and hand to find sugar.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana walked around the school for fifteen minutes trying to find sugar. They both were silent and kept their thoughts in their heads as they searched each room they passed. Finally they found her by herself in the school gym eating lunch by.<p>

'' Sugar, there you are!'' Brittany smiled as she led her and Santana up the bleachers to sit by the other girl.

'' Oh, h-hi.'' Sugar stammered as she placed the carrot stick she was eating back on her tray to look at the two girls that were beside her.

'' Why are you eating in here, by yourself?'' Brittany asked, noticing Santana wasn't talking and sugar was acting nervous.

Sugar shrugged before answering. '' I may be like the coolest kid here, but I don't have very many friends.''

As Santana heard Sugar's answer she felt bad for the girl, there really was a connection between them that she couldn't explain. The Latina rested her head on the blondes shoulder and squeezed her hand with love.

'' Sugar, we actually came here to ask you something.'' The blonde said as she put her hand that she wasn't holding with Santana and placed it on Sugars back.

'' Wh-what is it?'' Sugar asked, trying to avoid the gaze of both the girls eyes but was finding it impossible to do so.

'' Okay, I know this may sound weird but we need to know.'' Brittany began, taking a quick glance at Santana and giving her a sweet smile.

'' Are you our daughter?'' Santana blurted out, not being able to wait any longer as she took her head of Brittany's shoulder and looked Sugar in the eye. Both girls waited to hear Sugars answers, they both knew the girl had a different glow to her since Santana had asked her, but they weren't sure what the true answer was.

Sugar couldn't help but smile as she looked at the two women beside her. She had been waiting for this moment and now that it happened the girl was beyond excited.

'' I am your daughter, Sugar Pierce-Lopez!'' Sugar squealed as she gave her mother's a wide grin. '' I came back in time to fix things.'' She started to explain. '' In the future you two were having a bad time and were fighting about how things worked out with both of you coming out in high school. I had to make sure mami, I mean Santana, came out because in my world you didn't and it made things so much more difficult for both of your relationship. You were going to spilt up and I couldn't let that happen, so once I found Brittany's time machine I knew I had to do something.'' Sugar explained, watching both of her mother's reactions. Brittany couldn't help but stare at her daughter that she would have in the future and Santana was silent. She cuddled into Brittany's side and let tears escape her eyes.

'' I promise you, San and I are never going to split up. Were both out now and nothing could break us apart, I could never live without her and I know she feels the same way.'' Santana nodded in agreement as she got the courage to ask her daughter a question.

'' Sugar?''

'' Yes Mami.''

Santana let out the biggest smile that both girls have ever seen. It made her heart grow even bigger once she heard Sugar call her mami.

'' Can I have a hug?''

'' Of course you can.'' Sugar smiled as she stood up and watched as Santana did the same and felt her mother's arms wrap around her body. Soon enough they both felt another pair of arms wrap around them and heard Brittany's laugh in each of their ears.

Once they broke apart they heard the bell ring for class and they all couldn't help but frown at each other.

'' I guess we'll talk later.'' Sugar said as she kissed both girls on the cheek and ran out of the gym to get to class.

Brittany looked at Santana and noticed she was still crying. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and whispered in her ear.

'' Why are you crying San?''

Santana hiccupped and let out a giggle. '' We made one hell of a daughter, didn't we.''

Brittany couldn't help but laugh back and squeeze Santana tighter. '' We did, and I can't wait till we get to meet her in the future.

'' Me too Britt.'' Santana said as she broke apart from her girlfriend and gave her a passionate kiss. '' I love you, and I love her too.'' The Latina added.

'' I love both of you too.'' Brittany replied, knowing she was going to have the greatest family ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? I was thinking about continuing it or maybe start a story about their family in the future but I don't know if anyone would read it, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee  
><strong>

**The Truth**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Santana couldn't help but zone out during math class from what she had discovered that day. So many thoughts ran through her mind that she didn't know what to begin to think about. She had so many questions for Sugar; like where she was staying at the moment, how long she was even staying for, if she needed anything and if Santana was a good mother. All she wanted to do was talk about this with Brittany and Sugar but she wasn't lucky enough to have that privilege, she was stuck in math while Britt had the same class with Sugar which just so happened to be cooking class. They were probably discussing future plans now, Santana wanted to be there, she was a part of the family after all.<p>

The Latina pulled out her cell phone and quickly sent Brittany a text, she would have directly texted Sugar but Santana never got the chance to get her number.

_**Santana:**__ How is bonding going with Sugar?_

Santana hit send and waited for her favorite blonde to respond. It was almost directly after that the Latina felt her phone vibrate from a text from Brittany.

_**Brittany:**__ Bonding with our daughter is going great San. I wish u were here! We're baking muffins and I was going to bake u a cranberry muffin but Sugar told me that you're allergic to them. She said we found out in the future when u ordered a cranberry smoothie at a coffee shop and blew up like a balloon. San I think it would be funny seeing you like a balloon._

Once Santana received Brittany's long text she couldn't help but laugh and respond right back.

_**Santana: **__U r crazy Britt, but I still love you :] Can you ask Sugar if I'm a good mother?_

As Santana hit the sleep button on her phone and finally looked up from her lap she saw that her math teacher was staring down at her. _Ah hell_ Santana thought.

'' Was that a cell phone I saw?'' The very upset math teacher yelled at Santana who was trying her hardest not to cringe at how bad the teacher's breath smelt.

'' Uh, no ma'am.''

'' I will not be lied to, hand over the phone Miss Lopez. Now.'' The Latina rolled her eyes as she gave her phone to her most hated teacher and rested her head on the desk. '' You will get your phone back at the end of the day, plus you will have a thirty minute detention for using it in class.''

'' What! That's not fair!'' Santana whined, starting to pick a fight with the teacher.

'' It is fair and you will be here for it. Now that's enough interruptions for today's class, back to algebra.'' The whole class groaned as the horrible teacher went back to teaching and Santana went back to day dreaming about her perfect family.

Directly after that class it was the end of the day, when the bell rang each student in the room began to pack up and leave for the day. Santana was doing the same before her math teacher walked up to her at the back of the class and started to speak.

'' And where do you think you're going?''

'' Home.'' Santana spat, not caring that she was talking to a teacher. She picked up her red binder and shoved past her math teacher.

'' You aren't going anywhere Miss Lopez, you have a detention with me, and if I recall I still have your cellphone. If you want it back you are going to have to stay for your half hour detention.''

Santana rolled her eyes and sat in a chair that was far away from her mean teacher. She rested her head on the table making sure not to look at the old women that was now sitting at her front desk.

_Leave it to me to get a detention and my phone taken away on the day I need to leave early and talk to my daughter._ Santana smiled at that thought, she had a daughter, a beautiful girlfriend that would hopefully become her wife in the future and maybe they would have more children. Santana made note to ask Sugar these questions once she got out of this stupid room, the Latina couldn't help but look up at the clock and count down the time until she got to leave.

* * *

><p>Sugar and Brittany were sitting on one of the benches that were donated to the school from Kurt's dad car shop that was placed right outside of the school. That was where they met every day after school if they didn't have last class together. Brittany decided to bring Sugar to their meeting spot so they could all talk straight after school ended, the blonde knew Santana was excited that she had a daughter and that she wanted to talk about it right away. However, Brittany noticed Santana was later than usual when people stopped coming out of large building.<p>

'' San's later than usual.'' Brittany stated the obvious as she began to worry. _Where was she?_ The blonde thought as she felt sugar take a hold of her mother's hand.

'' I'm sure she's fine mama.'' Sugar smiled. Brittany giggled, she wasn't use to being called a mother, but to tell the truth the blonde loved hearing it.

'' Let's go find her.'' Brittany said as she held onto Sugar's hand and both made their way into the large building.

The two girls walked down the hall until they reached the classroom Brittany knew Santana was in. They made sure they were both quiet as they looked into the classroom without being noticed. The blonde couldn't help but laugh as she saw Santana sitting alone at a desk with the teacher Brittany knew she hated most. She tried to catch her girlfriend's eyes and after a couple minutes of trying the Latina finally looked over at the doorway and saw Brittany and Sugar.

'' She would get a detention.'' Brittany quietly laughed to sugar as they both watched Santana mouth the words 'help me'.

Without saying anything to Brittany, Sugar barged into the quiet room and made quite an entrance.

'' There's been a family emergency; we need Santana to come with us!'' The girl screamed looking straight at the teacher. Santana and Brittany were trying very hard not to laugh at the scene that was playing in front of them.

'' A family emergency?'' The teacher said, not believing it.

'' Yes!'' Sugar spat, sounding very much like Santana. '' She needs to leave, now!''

After giving it much thought and making the girls wait the teacher got Santana's cellphone out of her desk and handed it over to the brunette. '' You can leave.''

Santana grabbed a hold of her binder and practically ran out the door after she grabbed her phone from her teacher and made sure Sugar was following her. Once they both got out of the classroom and they all started to walk out of the school that was when they started to talk.

'' Thanks for that.'' Santana said as they walked over to the Latina's car.

'' Well we had to get you out somehow.'' Sugar responded as they reached Santana's car and she climbed in the back seat behind Brittany.

'' San, you know you can't get any more detentions, there's already too many on your school record.'' Brittany said, taking care of her girlfriend as she started up her car and backed out of the parking space. '' Colleges won't accept you if your acting bad, San.''

'' I know Britt, but let's not talk about this right now. I got a few other things on my mind, like for starters are we going back to your house or mine.'' The Latina asked as she stopped at a red light.

'' Can we go to Britt's house?'' Sugar asked from the back seat. Santana curiously looked over at Brittany who just shrugged with a big smile on her face.

Brittany turned around and looked at Sugar as Santana started driving once again. '' Yea we can go to my house, but can I ask why?''

Santana had the same thing on her mind, why exactly was Sugar asking to go to Brittany's house instead of hers. However, Santana was a little happy that Sugar would rather go to the blonde's house; the Latina was scared that her parents would find out that she had a child, even though she was from the future and her parents would never believe it. Don't get her wrong Santana was happy that she had a child with Brittany but her parents would never believe the whole back to the future thing, hell Santana even had a hard time believing Brittany's time machine actually works.

'' Because that's where we live in the future.'' Sugar simply stated. '' I wanna feel like I'm at home again, with my parents.''

Brittany lightly smiled and turned around to sit properly in her seat again. She looked over at Santana who took her eyes off the road for only a second to look back over at her girlfriend. They both didn't know how they felt about still living in Lima when they are older, they both figured they would move to New York or LA, but that was a conversation they were going to have to save for later, when Sugar wasn't around.

Soon enough they arrived at Brittany's house and Santana pulled up into the blonde's driveway. She put the car into park and shut the engine off. The three girls unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car.

'' Does the house look the same in the future?'' Brittany asked as she got the key she always kept in the mailbox and unlocked the front door. Once she was inside Sugar followed behind her and Santana took up the rear. The blonde gave Santana the house key to put back in the mailbox, the Latina did it without thinking and shut the door behind her once she was in the house.

'' It does on the outside, not very much in the inside though, I think you might of renovated it when I was little, I don't really remember.'' Sugar said as she took off her shoes in the doorway and looked around in the living room. '' We got new furniture too.'' Sugar cut herself off once she saw a picture that was hanging on the wall by the stairs.

'' Is that familiar?'' Santana asked as she watched Sugar study the picture.

Sugar was trying her hardest to find the right words to say. She gently scanned her fingers over the picture to see if it was really there. It was a picture of her mother's together just lying on the couch acting casual, their arms and legs were tangled around each other and they looked like they were truly and deeply in love with each other.

'' This is my favorite picture of you two, when I was small and upset I would always find a way to get this picture down from this wall and bring it up to my room. I don't know why but it just always reminded me of how great of a family we are.''

Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany as Sugar explained why she liked the picture so much. The Latina remembered taking the picture and feeling like she finally achieved everything she worked so hard for, she finally was officially together with Brittany and she was out and proud. That picture was Santana's favorite as well.

'' I like that one too.'' Brittany smiled, squeezing Santana into her side. Each girl was silent until Sugar forced herself to take her eyes off the picture and decided to sit herself on the couch.

''Are we going to talk or..'' Sugar trailed, not sure how to start this conversation.

'' Yeah, I have a few questions.'' Brittany said as she brought herself and Santana to the couch as well.

'' Well, I for one have a lot of questions.'' Santana laughed as the three girls sat close together on the cushioned couch. Brittany had one arm wrapped around Sugar and the other was grazing Santana's thigh.

'' Do you have a place to stay?'' Brittany asked, not wanting her daughter to get hurt in anyway.

'' Not really, I've been sleeping at the mall that's open 24/7. What you do is hide under the clothes racks and sleep in there. I brought money for food and I wash in the bathrooms there.'' While Sugar explained her sleeping arrangements Brittany frowned, she was definitely not going to let her daughter live in a mall.

'' Sugar, you can stay with me now.'' Brittany said as she smiled at her daughter. '' We can act like a family now, it will be like practice. San practically lives here anyway and you can sleep in the guest room. My parents won't mind, plus they're your grandparents so they'll have to learn to like you.''

Brittany's comment made everyone laugh. It was hard not to like Sugar, she had Santana's good looks and also good comebacks, plus Brittany's innocence and good sense of humor, she was the perfect combination of both girls and Santana and Brittany couldn't help but admire their future daughter. They really did do a good job raising her.

* * *

><p>Santana, Sugar and Brittany talked for hours on the couch. They all wanted to know stuff about Sugar and them in the future but their daughter wouldn't say very much. Sugar didn't want to say anything because she didn't to take the chance of changing things.<p>

However there was one thought that was on both Santana's and Brittany's mind. They didn't just want to come out and say it because they didn't want to ruin the good times they were having but someone had to ask it, and Santana was that someone.

'' Sugar, when are you going back?''

'' I-I really don't know. Now that I'm here I really don't want to leave, but I know I have to. There are some things I have to do before I go but I need both of your help to do it. All of our awesomeness combine will kick ass!'' Sugar laughed hugging Brittany who was beside her and reaching over so she could hug Santana also.

'' I love you two!'' Sugar said.

'' We love you too.'' Santana said for her and Brittany as they continued to hug.

* * *

><p>At about twelve o'clock everyone was either in bed or getting ready to do so. Brittany's parents had come home and instantly fell in love with Sugar, of course they didn't know who exactly she was but they swear she looked very familiar. Mr. and Ms. Pierce both agreed that Sugar could stay as long as she needed too. Brittany of course appreciated her mother and father and so did Santana as well.<p>

Brittany made Sugar go to bed at ten because she claimed that she read a book and it said that's what good mothers do, even though Sugar was almost as old as they were, Sugar didn't mind though, she was exhausted anyways. Once everyone said goodnight and went into their rooms Brittany and Santana finally got to talk alone. They were both tangled with each other's arms and legs and were silent until Santana got the courage to bring up the conversation.

'' Britt, why do you think we never moved out of Lima?''

The blonde rested her head on Santana's chest so she could listen to her heartbeat. It soothed Brittany to hear the steady beat of a heart she knew could love so much.

'' I don't know San, and I guess we really won't know until it happens.'' Brittany whispered, growing tired.

'' I can't believe this is happening Britt. It seems like a dream.'' Santana was finding it difficult to fall asleep; she couldn't find a way to get any of these thoughts out of her mind.

Brittany was half asleep when she decided to ask Santana one final question. '' San, did you ever check your phone after you asked Sugar if you were a good mother.

Santana shook her head no then realized Brittany couldn't see her. '' No.''

'' I think you should check San.''

The Latina gently got up, not wanting to wake up the blonde too much and grabbed her cell phone from Brittany's bedside table. Before she read her text she decided to get a glass of water downstairs.

'' Britt, I'm gonna get a glass of water, you want one?''

Brittany shook her head. '' No thank you San, but I'm going to sleep now.''

'' Okay Babe, goodnight.'' Santana quietly left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Once she reached the kitchen she grabbed a cup and poured herself water from the tap. She took a large sip then decided she couldn't wait any longer and opened the text message on her phone.

While reading her message Santana couldn't help but smile. If this was what being a mother felt like then the Latina couldn't wait until the future.

_**Brittany: **__San, she said that u r the best mother out there…well other than me of course ;) She said that she loves your hugs and how over protective u r. The only thing she doesn't like is that u never let her leave the house without giving her a stern talking too, but I don't blame ya San…she is our daughter_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks everyone who reviewed, alerted, etc. It means a lot to me. I was going to just leave it a one shot but you guys made me change my mind and since I stayed home sick today I thought I would update! Now I have a quick question for you, would you guys rather just have it revolve around Brittana or would you guys like Faberry also?**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the characters.  
><strong>

**The Truth**

**Chapter 3**

Brittany woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile at the sleeping Latina lying by her side. The blonde wanted to admire Santana all day but she knew she had things to do and Brittany felt it would also be a bit creepy.

Brittany lightly placed a soft kiss on Santana's cheek before slipping out of the large sized bed and putting her clothes on for the day. Since it was the middle of winter Brittany decided to put on a baggy sweater she had gotten from a cheer camp and yoga pants to match, since it was a Saturday and the girls had no school Brittany had no desire to dress nice.

The blonde quietly made her way downstairs not wanting to wake anyone up but she suddenly stopped in her tracks once she reached the bottom of the stairs. To her surprise Sugar was already awake and drinking some type of beverage in a coffee cup.

'' Good morning Sugar, how was your sleep?'' Brittany asked with a wide smile as she made her way towards her daughter and noticed she was wearing an outfit that belonged to her. '' Those clothes don't really fit you good, do they.''

Sugar smiled before taking a sip of the liquid that was in the mug. '' They fit alright; the only thing wrong with them is that the pant leg is a bit long, but that's only because I'm not as tall as you. I guess I got Santana's height, huh.'' Sugar joked, trying to make her mom laugh, which indeed worked. '' But I really do have a serious question for you.''

Brittany nodded at her daughter before taking a seat beside her in one of the kitchen chairs. Before Sugar started talking the blonde grabbed a hold of her mug and took a small drink from it. Brittany was happy to taste hot chocolate and not coffee, the blonde could never stand the strong taste of coffee, that was all Santana.

'' What do you want to talk about?'' Brittany asked as she placed the mug full of hot chocolate back in front of Sugar.

Sugar looked down at her hands as she talked, she felt really awkward bringing this topic up, but the girl had too. It was bugging her, and to be honest she missed it as well.

'' I know that technical you really aren't my mama yet, but do I have to call you Brittany. It's just really weird calling you by your real names, I mean it was hard enough calling you Brittany and Santana at school when you didn't know but now it's killing me not being able to call you guys mama or mami.''

Brittany smiled sweetly as she took in her daughters words and grabbed a hold of Sugar's hand.

'' Sugar baby, look at me.'' Brittany said as she tried to get her daughters eyes to look at her. Sugar did slowly lift her eyes to look at her mother who was full of love and care, like she always was. '' It must have been hard, not being able to act like our daughter around us.''

Sugar shook her head as she held onto her mother's hand. '' You have no idea mama, it was literally killing me. ''

Brittany frowned. She didn't want to be a downer but she had to break the bad news to Sugar. '' Sugar baby, you don't know how happy Santana and I are that we found out you are our daughter, I have to be honest, Santana was sacred at the beginning but after it really settled in she was beyond excited. But Sugar, you still can't call us mama or mami in public; you have to understand that Santana and I could get in trouble if anyone finds out and takes it the wrong way. Don't get us wrong, we would love it if you called us mama at home but you just can't let anyone find out, okay Sugar.'' The blonde explained, instantly feeling bad.

'' I understand mama, it's just gonna be hard.''

'' I know baby, but you're strong. You are a Pierce-Lopez after all.'' Brittany smiled, placing a soft kiss on the back of Sugars hand as she let go of it and stood up from the chair and walked over to the fridge and opened it.

'' Don't you hate it when mami sleeps in late.'' Sugar slightly wined, changing to a brighter subject as she finished off her hot chocolate and just admired her mother from afar.

'' Yes! I hate it. I swear if I let her she would sleep her whole day away, but luckily I trained her to get up before twelve.'' Brittany seriously said as she looked through the fridge. Sugar couldn't help but laugh as she heard Brittany's words.

'' God, she is so whipped.'' Sugar blurted a little too loud for her comfort. ''Sorry, Asperger's.'' The girl mumbled.

Brittany couldn't help but giggle at what Sugar said then full out laugh as she watched Santana walk down the stairs looking beyond tired. The Latina was confused as she watched both girls laugh while looking at her.

'' What?'' Santana asked, walking to the kitchen and kissing Brittany from behind.

'' Nothing hun.'' Brittany assured as she turned around and snuggled into Santana's arms. The Latina took in the scent of Brittany and couldn't help but moan.

'' mmm Britt, you smell good.''

'' San, our daughter is in the room!'' The blonde squealed with a laugh as Santana laughed along with her.

'' How was your sleep Sugar?'' Santana asked as she gave her girlfriend one last kiss before breaking apart and walking over to her daughter.

'' It was good mami, how was yours?''

Santana couldn't help but laugh before answering. '' Mine was horrible. This one over here..'' Santana started with a smile as she pointed to Brittany who was curious where Santana was going with this conversation. ''She sleeps like no one else is in the bed, so you occasionally get an arm on your face or a foot, I don't know how she does it, but she does.'' The Latina finished, giving Brittany a wink to show her she was only kidding. '' But on a serious note Britt, you're not cooking breakfast this morning.''

Brittany looked at Santana confused as she finally closed the refrigerator and walked over to Santana and Sugar. '' And why am I not cooking?''

'' Because Britt, you know you have a big test coming up on Monday that you need to study for. You procrastinated long enough, you have to pass this history test B or you won't be able to get your mark high enough for the end of the year to pass, and you know if that happens we won't be able to go to school together next fall.'' The Latina explained.

From hearing those words coming from her mother's mouth Sugar almost passed out. That test Santana was talking about had been on Sugar's mind since she had waken up that morning; her mother needed to pass that test.

'' Mama, promise me you'll study hard for that test.'' Sugar pleaded, looking Brittany in the eyes with her now sad ones.

Brittany was confused at Sugar's sudden sadness but since her daughter did ask her to study the blonde would. '' Of course I'll study baby, I'll do my best. I promise.'' Brittany smiled to both Santana and Sugar. '' But what are you guys gonna do while I'm studying?'' The blonde asked.

Santana took that moment to slide one arm around Sugar and smile. '' Well, I have some serious catching up to do with my favorite daughter.''

* * *

><p>After Santana got cleaned up for the day she decided she would take Sugar to the mall to catch up. After having the conversation about Brittany's test that morning the Latina was curious as to why Sugar got so upset about it.<p>

The two girls finally settled on some fries to share as they placed their small bags beside them that carried the things Santana had bought for the two and sat down to talk.

'' So Sugar, why did you all of a sudden freak out at about Britt's test. I mean I suppose us Lopez's freak out often but not over things like tests. I mean Britt's got this test in the bag. She's gonna study her ass off and ace it.'' Santana said, not worried at all as she took a fry from the container they were held in.

'' Mama, you don't understand. I don't know if I should tell you this but,'' Sugar's voice instantly got lower as she continued her sentence. '' If Britt doesn't pass that test your relationship with her could possibly be in danger. You see, Brittany originally doesn't pass that test. However that week when they were being marked you were able to sneak in the classroom and change the grade on the computer to a passing mark since she had that teacher who literally didn't care and left his stuff everywhere. But two days ago that teacher got into a serious car crash, he's okay but now mama is gonna have the same substitute that she had on Friday, who was very strict and was hard on everyone. If that's the case we won't be able to change the test mark and help Brittany pass senior year, which also means you two won't be going to college together and your relationship will be really rough for you two. Trust me, every day since I've been here I've been having these dreams of our future together and if anything changed. Nothing changed until last night when I saw this. We need to fix it, we need Britt to pass that test.'' Sugar explained, holding back tears.

Santana's heart started to beat faster as everything Sugar explained settled in. She was right, Brittany needed to pass that test, if she didn't Santana could possibly lose everything she loved, Brittany and Sugar. The Latina didn't want to lose the family she had just found out about, it would truly break her heart.

'' She's going to pass that test.'' Santana said very confident as she forgot about the full plate of fries on the table. '' Whether if she does it on her own or we do something to help her, she's gonna pass it, I can't lose you two now, I finally just got my shit together and am actually happy.'' The Latina added looking Sugar in the eye to make sure she understood what she was about to say next. '' Sugar, none of this can be told to Brittany. If she doesn't pass that test and we change her grade I know she'll be pissed. This stays between you and I, got it.''

Sugar shook her head before linking her pinkie with Santana's, remembering that her mother's did that all the time in the future. '' She won't find out, I promise.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to send a big thank you to everyone who reviewed,alerted,etc. I means so much to me and I honestly didn't think this story would get as much feedback as it's been getting!** **THANK YOU!****:]**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>The weekend went by too fast for the girls. After Sugar and Santana came home from the mall Saturday afternoon they devoted the rest of the weekend to helping Brittany study for her history test. The blonde wasn't able to even use the washroom without answering a trivia question first or telling the two girls when America was first founded. The blonde didn't know why they were helping her study so much, but she liked spending so much family time together with them, it felt comforting. By the end of the weekend Brittany was able to answer every question Sugar and Santana asked her, in other words Brittany was going to pass this test with flying colors.<p>

As Monday morning came the three girls were right outside Brittany's history classroom (the first class of the day) quizzing her one final time before she entered the class.

'' Okay, when did World War One happen?'' Santana asked as she looked down at the sheet full of history questions she had been quizzing Brittany with. She really wanted her girlfriend to at least just pass this test so they could graduate with each other and keep their relationship intact.

'' Sannn.'' Brittany whined as she pouted while looking at Santana. '' You already asked me this, three times.''

'' Well, it's better than just once.'' Sugar said, going along with Santana's motive. She prayed to god Brittany passed this test, if not she herself may not even be here in the future.

'' You guys, have some faith in me.'' Brittany smiled as she quickly laid a kiss on Sugar and Santana's cheek. '' I'll do fine, don't worry about me.'' She added as she took one last look at the two most important women in her world before entering the classroom and sitting down to wait for the tests to be passed out.

'' I hope she's right.'' Santana whispered, not wanting to take her eyes off her.

'' Me too.'' Sugar agreed, hearing the final bell ring. '' Better get to class, meet in the caf at lunch?''

'' Uh, yeah. If I'm not there already just grab us a table, okay.''

Sugar shook her head. '' Yeah I will.''

Both girls went their separate ways to their classrooms, Sugar going left, Santana going right. As they both took the long way they couldn't help but think the negative of the situation that was on their minds, if Brittany didn't do good on this test they were both screwed. They wouldn't be a family anymore, Brittany and Santana wouldn't even be a couple anymore and Sugar wouldn't be born. The future was on Brittany's hands, even if she knew it or not.

* * *

><p>As the lunch bell rang Sugar and Santana bolted down to the cafeteria. They were both anxious to find out how well Brittany did on her test that morning. However as each one reached the large, crowded cafeteria they were both surprised to find Brittany not there.<p>

Santana searched the room looking for a familiar blonde haired girl she loved deeply. The Latina could spot her anywhere so once she seared the crowd once, and they one more time after that, she knew Brittany wasn't in the room. Santana did however spot Sugar at a table beside Quinn looking worried. The Latina walked over to the table, wishing Quinn wasn't sitting with her so they could talk about the future but as she set her tray down beside her daughter Quinn gave her a sad smile.

'' W-what's going on?'' Santana asked as she took a bite of a celery stick that was in her salad.

'' Quinn's in Brittany's history class.'' Sugar whispered, trying to think of the positive.

Santana's heart started to race. Did Quinn know where Brittany was? '' And.'' The Latina tried to continue for the girls. '' Is she alright, where is she?'' The questions came out as a rush but they had to come out sometime.

'' She's still writing it.'' Quinn calmly said as she took a piece of cucumber from Santana's salad. The blonde had a hint of sadness in her voice, which lead the girls to think that she wasn't done talking. '' I sat down by her during the test, since I know she sometimes needs help. Well, after the teacher handed the test out I looked over at Brittany and saw she was staring blankly at the test. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that the topic wasn't right. I didn't really understand what that meant but I couldn't ask her anymore questions because the teacher yelled at me to stop.'' As Quinn finished she looked at both girls. The blonde also had another question, like since when was Sugar so close to Brittany and Santana, but she told herself that question could be saved for later.

Santana thought about what Quinn had told her. Why would Brittany say the topic wasn't right? It didn't make sense, unless the thing that was at the back of the Latina's mind was right, and she prayed to god it wasn't.

'' What was the test about Q?'' Santana asked, looking her friend in the eye and waiting for her to say the answer she hoped wasn't true.

'' America's role in World War Two.'' Quinn answered like it was the most obvious question in the world.

Santana and Sugar's heart stopped. What Quinn had said couldn't have been true, Brittany had told them the test was about World War One, not Two.

'' Wasn't it about War World One!'' The Latina practically yelled.

Quinn shook her head before answering. '' That was last week's test, the one that Brittany got excused from because Coach Sylvester had her pulled from class that day.''

Santana felt like her body stopped functioning. This couldn't be happening; this had to be a dream.

'' Fuck.'' Santana yelled, hiding her face in her hands.

'' What?'' Quinn said, looking at both girls who seemed upset. By the look of it Sugar was on the verge of crying and Santana already had small tears escaping from her brown eyes. '' Can somebody please tell me what's going on. It's just one test, it's not like she hasn't failed one before.''

'' No Quinn, it's not just a test. If Brittany doesn't pass that test she doesn't pass that class. Which means she doesn't graduate with us!'' The Latina yelled to Quinn in the middle of the cafeteria. Santana decided it would be best to leave out the part about Sugar travelling from the future and being their daughter.

As the words settled into Quinn's mind her hazel eyes turned wide and full of sadness. She wasn't as close to Brittany as she once was but she still pictured Brittany being by her side when they graduated.

All of a sudden Quinn's eyes drifted to behind Santana and Sugar which caused the both of them to turn around. Brittany was standing behind them with tears falling down her cheeks and her body shaking.

'' San, I tired. I really did. I promise.'' The blonde cried as she watched Santana stand up from her seat and wrap her in a hug.

'' I know you did babe, you probably did great.'' Santana said, trying to comfort Brittany with the positive.

'' You're not mad at me?'' Brittany whispered into Santana's ear as they still continued to hug.

'' Of course not Britt, it's impossible to be mad at you.'' Santana replied, letting go of Brittany and taking a hold of her girlfriend's hand. '' Let's go home, I think you had enough for one day.'' The Latina added. '' You coming Sugar?''

Sugar just nodded as she stood up from the cafeteria table and followed Brittany and Santana out of the large room.

Quinn was left by herself at the cafeteria table. She really did feel sorry for Brittany, she had remembered the blonde telling her she had studied really hard for this test and that she wanted to impress Santana. Quinn just hoped by some type of miracle that Brittany passed that test.

* * *

><p>As Santana pulled up to Brittany's driveway and the three girls entered the house they were all quiet and awkward as they stood at the entrance. It was Santana who finally broke the silence.<p>

'' I think you should get some sleep Britt.''

Brittany nodded, not saying anything as she made her way up the stairs and towards her room.

'' I'll be there in a sec, okay babe.'' Santana said, trying to make her feel better in any way.

'' Okay San.'' Brittany quietly said as she disappeared into her room and out of ear shot of Santana and Sugar.

Santana looked at Sugar and completely broke down into tears.

'' I can't lose you Sugar, I just found out about you.'' Santana cried as she hugged her daughter. She was trying to be strong for Brittany but since she wasn't in the room Santana let herself brake down. '' I can't lose you or Brittany. I seriously don't know what I would do.''

'' If she fails this test mami, I won't be around anymore.'' Sugar honestly said, letting tears escape from her eyes as well.

'' I know.'' Was all Santana was able to say as she let go of Sugar '' Fuck, why couldn't I just write that test.'' The Latina added, now getting upset. Sugar was speechless and just shrugged; she honestly didn't have any answers to this scenario. '' I'm going upstairs.'' Santana mumbled as she continued to be mad at herself. She should have made sure for herself what the topic of that test was, it was really all her fault for Brittany not knowing what the test was on. She was going to be the one responsible if their family and relationship ended in the future.

Santana walked into Brittany's room and frowned once she saw Brittany lying on her bed with her eyes closed and her cheeks wet. It really did look like the blonde was exhausted, she wanted to leave the blonde alone so she could sleep but made sure to tell her one thing first.

'' Britt.'' Santana whispered as she stood in the doorway. Brittany slowly opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend. '' I just wanted to tell you that you did your best, and that's we could ask. Your still the same Brittany and you'll always be the best girlfriend and mother in the world.'' Santana's words made Brittany smile which is what Santana wanted to see.

'' San, will you stay with me tonight?'' Brittany asked in a voice Santana had the hardest time resisting, but Santana knew what she had to say.

'' I can't Britt. I have to go home and think about stuff.'' Santana said, not being able to look her girlfriend in the eye or telling her the truth about what she really had to think about.

'' I really am sorry San.'' Brittany frowned.

'' You shouldn't be sorry Britt, none of this was your fault, plus we don't even know if you failed the test yet.'' Santana replied wiping a stray tear form her eye and turning to walk out of the room. Before the Latina could fully walk away there was one thing she had to tell Brittany first. '' I love you Britt, always remember that.''

Brittany whimpered as she told Santana that she loved her back and heard her girlfriend walk down the stairs.

As Santana reached the bottom of the stairs she found Sugar in the same place as before.

'' I'm going to my house for the night to think about this. Can you do me a favor and go up to Britt's room and take care of her.'' Santana asked as she slipped on her shoes.

'' Of course, Mami.'' Sugar nodded as she began to go up the stairs.

Santana hesitated before saying her next sentence, but she knew once they came out of her mouth they were true. '' I love you Sugar. I may only have found out that you were my daughter a couple of days ago, but I do love you.''

'' Mami, I love you too.''

As Santana watched Sugar climb the stairs and reach Brittany's bedroom the Latina stepped out of Brittany's house and sat down on the front steps to let herself truly cry. It wasn't the same when she cried in front of Sugar; it was more of a deep hearted cry, one that really made her heart ache.

* * *

><p>That night at around eleven o'clock Santana woke up from an awful sleep. She had been tossing and turning and thinking about what she was going to do. However she did think of something but if Brittany did fail that test it would be the only thing that could possibly work. She knew it was crazy but she called Brittany's house, hoping not to wake anyone and that Sugar would answer.<p>

'' Hello?'' A whisper came from the other end.

'' Sugar?'' Santana asked, not sure as to whom it was.

'' Yea.''

'' I've got an idea. It may be insane, but it's an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Sorry for the long wait everyone! Hopefully I'll be able to get another update out soon!** **Also in the next couple of chapters your going to see more members of the glee club, as of why..you have to wait and see! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier: Don't own Glee

**turnaroundbrighteyesxx:** Thanks for the review and I'm glad your enjoying the story! Sadly I know Sugar can't be the biological baby of Brittany and Santana, but in this story Santana was the one who carried her in the future so she would in a way look like her I guess, and since she grew up with Brittany as well she would get personalty traits from her. Lol and that was my explaining as of why Sugar has traits from both girls! :]

Thanks to everyone who alerted, reviewed and also just took the time to read it. It truly means the a lot to me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Turth<strong>

**Chapter five**

Santana woke up in her bed alone for what felt like the first time in years. She was constantly sleeping over at Brittany's or they would both spend the night together at Santana's. Either or, the two were always wrapped in each others arm when they woke up, so of course it instantly felt weird for the Latina to wake up in her bed without feeling the warmth of Brittany beside her, but Santana had to get away for a moment last night. She knew it was the childish thing to do but Santana needed to think, and she needed to think alone. Santana knew if she stayed at Brittany's house she would get easily distracted by her or Sugar, but she couldn't take the chances of not coming up with a plan. Just in case Brittany did fail that test Santana needed a backup plan, she was not letting go of her family when she just found out she had one.

As Santana fully awoke from the few hours of sleep she had gotten that night she stretched out her arms and let out a tired yawn. She looked over at her digital clock that rested on her bedside table and let out a shriek once she saw the time. She was already an hour late for school, which meant she hadn't picked up Brittany like she did every morning._ Hopefully Sugar drove her to school, _Santana thought as she bolted out of her large bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready and dressed.

Only a few minutes later Santana ran out of the bathroom that was in her room and looked all over for her phone. As the Latina looked for her cellphone she was also gathering her books for school and juggling them all in her small arms. She was also fixing her cheerios uniform since it was rising in places that weren't comfortable.

'' Where the hell is it?'' Santana yelled at herself as she kicked aside clothes that were lying on her floor. She had remembered coming home the day before and throwing her phone in anger, where the phone landed was a complete mystery to her. Finally Santana kicked one of her old cheerio sweaters aside and felt something hard hit her toe. Letting out a loud scream the Latina picked up her sweater and found her phone, now with a crack on the screen.

'' You have got to be kidding me.'' Santana mumbled as she touched her screen to make sure her phone still worked. To the Latina's surprised it did still work but she then noticed she had twenty-one new messages, all of them from Brittany.

**Brittany: **_Good morning hun_

**Brittany: **_San, I love u_

**Brittany:**_ Are u mad at me_

**Brittany:**_?_

**Brittany:**_ I really am sorry if I failed that test San, I don't want u to be mad at me_

Santana's heart ached as she read Brittany's texts. Of course she wasn't mad at the girl, it was seriously impossible for Santana to have any negative feelings towards her.

**Brittany:** San, Sugar is driving me to school since you're not here yet, I'm still sorry San and I love you

The Latina cursed as she ran down the stairs, her arms full of books. She made sure as she reached the bottom of the stairs and put on her shoes to grab her cheerios jacket and car keys. Santana very carefully opened up the door, not wanting to make anything fall, and locked it behind her. She ran to her car, opened it up and put her books on the passenger seat beside her. She started her car up, and quickly drove to school, breaking the speed limit as she went. She wanted to get to school as fast as she could for numerous reasons, the most important being that she wanted to apologize to Britt and also explain her plan to Sugar she had told her about the night before.

* * *

><p>Brittany sat at her desk in the class she hated most, history. The blonde had been dreading going to this class today; she was of course afraid she was going to get her test mark back. Brittany knew she had to pass that test to graduate, but she really didn't see what the big deal was. Even if she didn't graduate this year that wouldn't mean she and Santana would split up, and they would still have Sugar, right?<p>

The blonde was also scared her girlfriend was upset at her. They always spent the night together, so when Santana said she was going home for the night alone Brittany had knew something was wrong. She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her something was upsetting the Latina; she just hoped it wasn't her that upset her.

'' Okay class, since were done today's lesion why don't you get started on the homework I assigned.'' Brittany let out a sigh of relief as she opened up her books and started reading the questions that were assigned for homework. After reading the questions she realized she didn't know a single answer, god she really did hate history. The blonde looked beside her at Quinn and tapped her on the shoulder.

'' Quinn?''

'' Yeah, Britt?'' Quinn replied as she looked up from her book and saw Brittany with a confusing look on her face.

'' Can you help me with these questions?'' The blonde pointed to her book.

Quinn shook her head. '' Sure Britt, bring your chair over and we can do it together.'' The smaller blonde said as she gave her friend a smile. Of course Brittany smiled back and brought her chair and books over to Quinn's desk. '' So what don't you understand?''

'' Everything.'' Brittany admitted as she gave Quinn a shy smile. '' I understand everything about World War One, since you know I actually studied it, but this it just really confusing.''

Quinn gave Brittany an assuring smile. '' How do you think you did on the test?'' Quinn asked, knowing the other blonde was having troubles with it the day before. However before Brittany could respond she was interrupted by the teacher.

'' Thank you Ms. Fabray, I almost forgot about the tests.'' Quinn was speechless as the teacher walked by them with a sly smile on his face. She looked over at Brittany who was pale as a ghost and started to shake.

'' I'm sorry Britt.'' Quinn apologized.

'' As you all have guessed I marked your tests last night.'' The history teacher began as he went around and started giving students their tests. '' Some of them were really good.'' He said placing Quinn's test on her desk. '' And of course, some of them were really bad.'' He finished as he looked at Brittany, who was now staring up at him with a nervous expression and passed her the test.

Quinn zoned out what the teacher had to say as she watched her friend look at her test for the first time. She noticed Brittany's eyes glazed over and her lip began to slightly quiver. From Quinn's point of view, it didn't look too good.

* * *

><p>Santana made it to school on time for her and Brittany to meet up at the blonde's locker like they did everyday in between classes. The bell had just rung as she reached her locker and opened it. She felt relieved as she got rid of her heavy books and took off her jacket. She was getting ready to close it when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, expecting it to be Brittany, Santana turned around and was surprised to find Sugar with a curious look on her face, a look that looked exactly like Santana's.<p>

'' Mami.'' Sugar whispered, knowing she wasn't supposed to call her that in public, but the girl was scared and she couldn't help it.

'' Sugar, what's wrong?'' Santana asked with a concerned look on her face, knowing something was wrong with her daughter.

'' Where's Brittany?''

'' W-what do you mean where's Brittany. Didn't you take her to school today?'' Santana asked, beginning to get worried as well.

Sugar nodded. '' Yeah, but she didn't meet me to come meet you.'' The girl explained. '' Then I looked into the class that she had and she wasn't there.''

Santana's heart once again started to race for what felt like the hundredth time in two days. Where could Brittany be, and why did she all of a sudden disappear. As she took Sugar's hand to comfort her Santana felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Just in case it was Brittany she took it out quickly and tapped the answer button on the cracked screen.

'' Hello, Britt, is that you?'' Santana frantically said in the phone.

'' Hi Santana, it's me, Quinn.''

'' Quinn, is Brittany with you?'' The Latina yelled, praying that her girlfriend was safe with her friend. Sugar squeezed Santana's hand that she was still holding, trying hard for it to not be so noticeable.

'' Yeah San, she's with me. She just wanted me to call you and tell her she's alright and that she'll see you later.''

Santana's eyebrows furrowed as she processed what Quinn was saying. '' Wait, is she hiding from me?'' The other end was silent, but Santana knew Quinn was still on the phone. '' Just tell her I'm not mad at her and I never was.'' The Latina explained. She heard shuffling on the other end and a soft mumble.

'' That's not why she's hiding from you San and she knows you're not mad at her.'' Quinn politely said as both sides of the phone heard the school bell ring once again for second class to begin.

'' Just tell her I love her and I'll talk to her soon.'' Santana said, sighing as her heart ached.

'' I did, and she says she loves you back.'' Quinn replied.

'' Talk to you later Q.''

'' You too S.'' Quinn said. Santana hung up as she heard Quinn say goodbye. She wiped a stray tear that had fallen from her eye and sighed.

'' I think she's somewhere with Quinn, but she's safe.'' Santana told Sugar, the two girls now alone in the hallway. Santana felt bad that she made both girls late for second class, but at least now she had an excuse to not go. '' Instead of going to class do you wanna go to the library and discuss my, uh, you know, plans.'' Santana spit out.

Sugar nodded. '' Sure.''

Both girls walked side by side to the school library. They both couldn't help but feel the bad feeling in their stomach. They knew Brittany was avoiding them for a reason, and that reason couldn't be a good one.

* * *

><p>Once Santana and Sugar reached the school library they found an empty table and sat down on both ends. It was Sugar who broke the silence first.<p>

'' So, last night you said over the phone that you had a plan if Brittany fails her history test, right?'' Santana nodded her head, thinking in her mind how alike they think. '' Well what is it? I was up the rest of the night after you called, I was thinking about the kick ass plan you have, and I know you have a kick ass plan cause your my mami and us Pierce-Lopez's are the best.'' Sugar added, a little too loud for Santana's liking.

''Sugar, shhh. Were in public, and as much as I want to hold you and call you my daughter I can't. This isn't the future and there possibly won't even be a future for you, or even Britt and I if she fails this test and we don't have a full proof plan.'' Santana spat, not trying to be as harsh as she was to her daughter. The Latina found her emotions all over the place since she found out Sugar was her daughter and Brittany took the stupid history test. One minute Santana was happy that she was going to be with Brittany her whole life and have a beautiful daughter, but then she was upset and angry that if she didn't figure this plan out she could possibly lose everything that makes her happy.

'' Sorry.'' Sugar whispered as she tried to avoid her mother's glance.

Santana instantly felt bad as she saw her daughter's face fall. The Latina knew that sometimes Sugar couldn't help it, but Santana's emotions were starting to get the best of her.

'' No Sugar, don't feel bad. I'm sorry. I'm just a mess right now and I seriously don't know what I'm doing half the time.'' Santana honestly said as she looked around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to them and then slightly stroked her daughter's cheek. '' How I'm acting just goes to show you that I need your help Sugar, and just because I'm your mother doesn't mean I don't need help sometimes. I think I've showed you that these past couple of days, huh.'' The Latina smiled as she saw Sugars face light up once again.

'' You know, technically you're not my mother yet.'' Sugar said, making both girls laugh.

'' Oh baby, I'll always be your mother.'' Santana quickly replied with a wink. '' Okay, so enough with us getting emotional, I'm sure we'll have enough of that down the road if this plan works.'' Santana smiled. As she was about to continue the old librarian came up to the two girls and gave them a dirty look.

'' What was that about?'' Sugar asked, not being able to help the quiet giggle that escaped her mouth as she watched the librarian walk away and pick a wedgie that was starting to form.

'' It's probably because we were too loud or something.'' Santana cringed as she watched the event unfold in front of her. '' I definitely did not have to see that.''

'' Me either mami. Now let's try and forget about it and talk about the plan that you thought of last night.'' Sugar said as Santana nodded, agreeing with her daughter.

* * *

><p>Sugar and Santana spent the whole day in the classroom, neither one of them going to class. Santana had explained to Sugar her whole plan and how she thought it was going to work. The Latina knew she was going to need a few things, but that wasn't going to get in her way of keeping her family together.<p>

As the two girls went on with their plan making they were both thinking of Brittany at the same time. It had been hours and Brittany still hadn't text Santana or Sugar. They knew that she was with Quinn, and that she was safe but they were still curious as to why Brittany was avoiding them.

'' Okay.'' Sugar said as she looked over her paper she had scribbled notes on. '' So we need to call Kurt and Finn, Artie, Mike and Quinn, she'll probably want to help out too since she knows something has to be up.'' Sugar said as she looked up from her sheet for a quick moment to look at Santana. '' Which will probably mean Rachel will want to help out too.''

Santana looked at her daughter confused. What would make Sugar think of an idea like that? '' Why would Rachel want to help if Quinn is?''

Sugar slightly smiled; '' Oh you'll see soon enough, but let's just say there's more going on between them then what everyone thinks there is.''

Santana looked at Sugar shocked, knowing what she had meant by her previous sentence. '' Really?''

'' Uh huh.'' Sugar nodded, going back to her paper. '' So we somehow have to get Britt's time machine out of her basement into a place larger.''

'' That's what Kurt and Finn are for. We can call them up and ask if we can use the half of Kurt's dad car shop that's being renovated. Hopefully they'll say yes and help us move it from her house to the shop. Then we'll call Artie and Mike since they are the two smartest people we know to help us, and then I don't know what Quinn or even Rachel for that matter will be doing but they can find something to help out with.'' Santana finished, trying to get her plan straight in her mind.

'' Finishing mama's time machine is going to be hard.'' Sugar stated, earning a nod from Santana.

'' It will be, but if she does fail that test we'll be prepared.

* * *

><p>Santana and Sugar were the last ones in the library. There was only five minutes left of school so the two girls decided to pack up and talk further about their plan later on that night. As Santana pushed her chair in and walked beside Sugar to the door her phone beeped in her pocket which earned her an angry look form the grey haired, old librarian.<p>

'' It must be Brittany.'' Santana whispered as she turned her back to the librarian and read the text she had just gotten.

**Brittany: **_San, can u and Sugar meet Quinn and I at my house? I have something 2 tell u_

Santana's stomach did a flip once she read Brittany's text message. Sugar, who didn't know why Santana was all of a sudden spaced out, tried to read Santana's new message.

'' C'mon Sugar.'' Santana demanded, running out of the library.

'' What's going on?'' Sugar yelled down the hall as she tried to keep up with her mother.

'' I don't know.'' Santana yelled back. '' But Britt has something to tell us and we have to go to her house now.''

* * *

><p>For the second time that day Santana broke the speed limit and drove as fast as she could to Brittany's house, without driving too reckless of course. She got to the blonde's house in record time parked her car on the side of the curb in front of her house since Quinn's car took the space in the driveway. The Latina put her car in park and turned off the engine.<p>

'' Ready to go inside?'' Sugar asked, looking at her mother with curiosity. Both girls already had a clue of what Brittany was going to say but they wanted to get in the house as soon as possible and find out for sure.

'' As ready as I'll ever be.'' Santana replied as she opened her car door and quickly walked to Brittany's front step, Sugar doing the same.

As both girls reached the door they didn't bother knocking, the only people in the house were Brittany and Quinn since Brittany's parents weren't expected to be home until late that night. Sugar and Santana stepped in and automatically saw Brittany curled into Quinn. Santana's first instinct was to feel jealous since it was Quinn who Brittany went to first and not her, but then she remembered something was really bothering her girlfriend and that was what mattered most at the moment.

'' Britt.'' Santana calmly said as Brittany looked up and saw the two most important women in her life. The blonde bolted away from Quinn and off the couch as she launched herself into Santana's arms.

'' San, I'm so sorry!'' Brittany sobbed as she buried her head into Santana's shoulder and began to once again cry. Santana hated when Brittany cried, it was so rare for her to cry over something that wasn't good but once she did it literally wanted to make her cry as well.

'' Don't be sorry Britt.'' Santana soothed, not knowing why Brittany was saying sorry but rubbed her back anyway.

'' No, I have to be sorry San.'' Brittany cried, breaking apart from Santana and looking her and Sugar in the eye. Quinn was now right beside Brittany and also giving the two girls a sad expression. '' San, I failed that test by one point! But I still failed which means I won't graduate. And San, I know what happens if that happens, I figured it out. We'll try our hardest to keep our relationship going, but both of us know we'll be too far away to make it last, and then we won't get married and Sugar won't be our daughter-''

'' Britt!'' Santana yelled, both her and Sugar shocked from what Brittany had just said. This was all too much to take in a very short period of time.

'' San, Sugar. We don't have to hide anything, at least we don't right now. I told Quinn everything.'' Brittany confessed.

Santana and Sugar stared at both blondes in shock. What exactly did Brittany mean by 'everything?'

'' I told her about the test, about the future and especially about Sugar being our daughter.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thanks for reading! I hope this was as good as the last chapters, for some reason this chapter just didn't plan out like I had once thought. I'll try to get one out before Christmas but if I don't, have a happy holidays! :] Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

**A/N: I tried my hardest to get a chapter out before Christmas and here it is! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth<strong>

**Chapter Six**

Santana was speechless as Brittany led both her and Sugar to the couch to sit down with her. Quinn followed them but instead sat down on the cushioned chair that was beside the couch. No one knew what to start talking about first; instead Brittany and Quinn were more focused on the reactions of Sugar and Santana.

'' So you know everything?'' Sugar asked as she started fidgeting with her hands, a bad habit she had developed from Santana in the future.

Quinn looked up at Britt, who nodded for Quinn to tell them what she had told her. The shorter blonde didn't have to be told twice that Sugar was really the child of Santana and Brittany. Once Brittany had told her Sugar was their child everything started to make sense. Sugar did look an awful lot like Santana, she had the quirkiness of Brittany and she had many other traits from both girls as well. If Sugar wasn't the child of Brittany and Santana, Quinn could have sworn they were at least sisters. '' I know that Sugar is your daughter, that you and Britt are going to marry in New York two years after you get out of university and that Sugar thinks you two are the perfect mothers. However, I also know that Britt failed that history test by one point because our teacher has it out for her and couldn't give her just one point to pass, so now she won't graduate with us which means that your future might possibly be ruined.''

'' And you actually believed it?'' Santana blurted.

Quinn shook her head; '' I would be crazy not to believe Santana. I see the way you three interact at school, it all makes sense.

'' You even believe the whole time machine thing?'' Sugar asked, not thinking Quinn would believe it also, and that was coming from the person who actually went back in time.

'' Well, why not.'' Quinn began as she gave Brittany a small smile. '' Anything's possible, right. I mean just look at you Santana. You came out to everyone and you got the girl you fell in love with years ago, I'm sure if that was possible then anything is.'' Quinn finished, earning a laugh from the three girls sitting on the couch.

Santana rolled her eyes and put one arm around Brittany and one arm around Sugar. It was time to switch the topic and talk about Brittany. '' So, you really failed that test Britt?''

If it was even possible Brittany's expression turned sadder than before. She slowly shook her head to Santana's question and leaned her head on her shoulder.

'' I failed it by one point San.'' Brittany whispered.

'' Don't worry mama, your still awesome like the rest of us Pierce-Lopez's.'' Sugar tried to lighten the mood; they did after all have a plan that will hopefully work to fix everything.

As Quinn heard Sugar call Brittany mama she could have died right then and there. It was one of the cutest things she had heard and it was also nice to see Brittany's eyes have a slight twinkle in them once she heard the word. Deep down inside of her, Quinn wished she could be called mama as well.

'' Britt, Sugar and I have a plan for you to retake that test and pass it.'' As Santana spoke the words she got everyone's attention. No one was expecting those words to come out of the Latina's mouth, they were hoping but they weren't expecting. '' When I went home last night I took a lot of time to just think. I knew that if you didn't pass that test B and didn't graduate with us our future wouldn't be the same, so I came up with an idea and called Sugar. I told her that I possibly figured everything out, we discussed it today and we think we have it all planned out.''

'' Really San, you have a plan?'' Britt asked, moving her head from Santana's shoulder and looking up at her.

'' Yeah, I do Britt.'' Santana replied with a smile to her girlfriend.

'' Well, what's your plan Lopez.'' Quinn urged, wanting to know what the big plan was.

Santana looked over at her daughter and gave her a look to say you should be the one to explain.

'' Well, we want to finish the time machine, go back in time and make sure mama studies the right topic for the test.'' Sugar explained, looking at the girls that surrounded her. You could tell Brittany and Quinn was thinking hard about what Sugar had just said. Santana on the other hand was slightly smiling and was happy that her and Sugar had come up with the idea.

'' Wait, the time machine isn't finished?'' Brittany asked with confusion. '' I thought San and I finished it last summer.''

'' We thought we did Britt.'' Santana started.

'' But you guys didn't actually finish it until years after high school, and of course you both didn't think it actually worked so you never actually tried it.'' Sugar finished, both Santana and her giving each other a big smile.

'' That's all we have to do, finish the time machine?'' Brittany asked with a hopeful tone as she grabbed a hold of Santana's hand and held it tight.

Santana nodded her head as she replied '' we think so. We just have to make a few phone calls for some help.''

'' Rachel will wanna help.'' Quinn blurted. Santana gave Sugar a knowing smile before turning back around to face Quinn.

'' Is there anything you want to tell us Quinn?'' Santana asked. Quinn just shook her head back and forth, keeping her mouth closed. '' Okay.'' Santana said, smiling at everyone else in the room as she told them who to call and what to say.

* * *

><p>Santana had decided to meet Kurt and Finn at the Lima Bean instead of calling them. The Latina knew if they didn't agree her and Britt wouldn't have a place to work on the time machine. Right now the future was in the hands of Finn and Kurt, which scared Santana a lot.<p>

The Latina walked into the coffee shop and looked around for Finn and Kurt, Santana showed up ten minutes late so she knew they would be there.

'' Santana, over here!'' Finn yelled a little too loud. The over six foot tall teenager had a dopey smile on his face as he watched Santana walk over to the table. Santana sat down beside both boys. She crossed her legs as she was handed a coffee Kurt had ordered for her.

'' Hi Finn, hi Kurt.'' Santana started, wanting this conversation to go just right.

'' What did I do to deserve a coffee date with thee Santana Lopez.'' Kurt joked as he gave the Latina a wink.

'' Where's Brittany?'' Finn asked.

'' She's at her house with Quinn and Sugar.'' Santana replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

'' Santana, as much as I love your presence, what exactly is the point of all of us being here?'' Kurt asked, knowing something was up.

The Latina cleared her throat before talking. If she didn't get this next statement right she possibly could ruin the future for everyone in her family.

'' I, uh, need both of your help with something very important to me.'' Santana quietly said, not asking for help often.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and eyed Santana curiously. '' You need our help?''

Santana nodded in agreement, her hands beginning to become fidgety.

'' With what?'' Finn asked.

The Latina sighed; she knew the next part was going to be the hardest.

'' I need you two to help with finishing Britt's time machine.'' As soon as she finished Kurt chocked on the coffee he just took a sip from and Finn looked at Santana with a blank expression.

'' You need us to help with a time machine.'' Kurt coughed.

'' Yeah. You guys don't know how important this is too me. I need to finish this time machine or else, I just don't know what I'm gonna do.'' Santana slightly whined, desperate for the boy's help. She was trying to give the boys information without giving away that Sugar was from the future and her daughter. '' Brittany already called Artie and Mike and they agreed, apparently Rachel did as well according to Quinn.'' The Latina added.

'' Santana, you know it's going to be next to impossible to actually make it work, right.'' Kurt said.

'' I know, I just need to at least try it.'' Santana whispered, trying hard to hold back tears, she didn't want to even think about what would happen if her plan didn't work.

Kurt nodded then looked at Finn who nodded at his brother as well.

'' Okay Santana we'll help you out.'' Finn smiled.

Santana joined her hands in excitement. Getting Britt to pass that test was now one step closer than before.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana had woken up to the doorbell ringing. Even though it was a Wednesday and they had school they had all agreed that they could take a few days off of school to work on Brittany's time machine.<p>

The Latina slowly made her way out of bed, trying to get out without waking the sleeping blonde beside her; unfortunately Brittany wasn't a heavy sleeper.

'' San, where are you going?'' Brittany sleepily said as she tugged on Santana's tank top.

'' I think it's just Kurt and Finn coming to get the time machine. Go back to sleep Britt.'' Santana whispered, leaning over to lay soft kisses beside the blonde's ear.

'' I love your sweet lady kisses San, but I wanna come to.'' Brittany moaned.

Santana smiled at Brittany before fully getting out of bed and taking the blankets off her girlfriend.

'' San, I'm cold!'' Brittany yelled.

'' Then get some clothes on and come down.'' Santana laughed as she watched Brittany very quickly put on a pair of old sweatpants and a baggy tank top.

Santana kissed Brittany as they made their way down the steps and to the front door. The blonde opened it and couldn't help but crash the two boys with a hug.

'' Thank you guys so much for taking the time machine to your shop, it means so much to us!'' Brittany squealed letting go of both boys.

'' It's alright Britt, were just happy to help you guys out. Now let's get your time machine to the shop before Santana kills me.'' Kurt laughed, noticing Santana looked like she got about two hours of sleep.

'' Oh San won't kill you, she's just tired from having so much fun last night.'' Brittany laughed as she bit the top of Santana's ear.

'' Oh god, just tell us year the time machine is so we can get it on our truck.'' Kurt rolled his eyes, not needing to now anymore about Santana and Brittany's love life in bed.

'' It's in the garage.'' Brittany smiled, watching the boys leave and head to where the blonde directed them too. She wrapped her arm around Santana and snuggled close to her. '' There really is a chance, huh.''

Santana smiled. '' Yeah Britt, there really is.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Truth_**

_**Chapter 7**  
><em>

_Sugar woke up from what felt like a restless sleep and let herself fully stretch out and let out a yawn. She got out of bed and shuffled out into the hallway to see if her parents were up. As she reached Brittany's room in the Pierce's house she noticed no one was in there. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she checked every other room upstairs, again Sugar found nothing._

'' _Mama?'' Sugar yelled. '' Mami, where are you?'' After hearing no response Sugar was starting to get worried. She couldn't find her mothers who were everything to her in the world. The brunette ran downstairs to see if they were cooking breakfast or at least left a note._

_Sugar stopped as she reached the kitchen and saw a man sitting at the kitchen table dressed in all black, his back towards her. As her heart started to beat faster the girl made sure to make as much noise as she could to get the guys attention and not get close to him. Luckily it worked, as the man heard Sugar's footsteps he turned around and gave her a sneaky smirk._

'' _Hello Sugar.'' Sugar stopped in her tracks. All she wanted to do was run away but for some odd reason her feet wouldn't follow the instructions from her brain. '' Don't try running Sugar, I'm the one that's controlling this dream.''_

_All Sugar wanted to do was cry, hug her mothers and feel the warmth they both gave off, was that too much to ask._

'' _W-who are you?'' Sugar stammered, not looking the strange man in the eye._

'' _I'm the future.'' The man said simply. Sugar froze, how exactly was this man the future._

'' _Where's my mother's?'' The brunette asked._

'' _Their gone Sugar. Brittany didn't pass that test and you and Santana didn't do anything about it. You three aren't a family anymore and you weren't born.'' The future man said, no longing giving Sugar a smirk._

_Sugar started hyperventilating and crying as she felt herself start to fade away._

'' _Mama! Mami!'' Sugar yelled as she completely faded away, the last thing she saw was the wink coming from the man still sitting on the kitchen chair._

Brittany and Santana ran the fastest they could as they both herd Sugar scream extremely loud in Brittany's spare room. The two were getting dressed and just as they finished they herd the girl scream like never before. They didn't know why she was screaming but whatever it was about, it sounded bad.

'' Sugar, Sugar baby!'' Brittany screamed back as her and Santana entered the room to see Santana screaming in her sleep.

Both girls sat beside Sugar on each side of her bed as she continued to scream in her sleep. Neither girl has had any experience with calming someone down, let alone their own daughter so this was both new to them. It did however come natural to both of them.

'' Sugar baby.'' Santana soothed as she carefully stroked Sugar's forehead and tucked the sweaty stray hairs away from her face.

Sugar stirred and finally stopped screaming as her eyes darted open and her breathing stayed heavy. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't dreaming anymore and that she was safe with her mother's by her side.

'' Mama.'' Sugar cried as she reached for the nearest parent, who happened to be Brittany, and held on to her. '' Please don't leave me, please don't.''

Brittany held on to Sugar as she rocked the girl and carefully gave Santana a frown from the side. The blonde rubbed the girls back to try and calm her down.

'' It's alright baby, we won't leave you.'' Brittany assured, not knowing if she could keep that promise.

'' Mami.'' Sugar choked as she let go of Brittany and went to the other side to Santana. '' Mami, don't leave me either.'' She added, snuggling her face into Santana's neck.

'' I won't Sugar.'' Santana simply said as she pat the girls head and held on tight.

Everyone in the room was quiet except for some soothing noises from the blonde and the Latina, Sugar didn't really understand what she had seen in her dream and Brittany and Santana were trying their hardest to take care of their upset daughter.

'' Sugar.'' Santana began, taking one of her hands and wiping the tears away from her daughters face. Even though Sugar was upset Brittany couldn't help but admire Santana's parenting skills, no wonder Sugar thought she was the perfect mother. '' Do you want to tell us what made you so upset?'' The Latina added, having a pretty good idea why she was upset.

Sugar tried to control her breathing before she answered. Her dream still played over and over again in her mind, and to be honest Sugar hasn't felt as scared as she was right at that moment. The girl knew what her dream had meant, but she didn't want to believe that it would come true.

Brittany realized there was fear behind Sugar's eyes so she took her daughters hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. '' You can tell us Sugar, we're both here for you.''

Sugar let out a shaky sigh as she looked Brittany in the eyes and then Santana's. If Sugar had to tell someone about her dream it had to be them, they were the only ones that could possible do anything about it. '' I-I had a dream and both of you weren't there. I couldn't find you and I was really scared, but then it really got scary when I found a guy named Future.''

'' Future?'' Santana asked.

Sugar nodded '' yeah mami. He told me that you weren't going to be there in the future and neither was mama because she failed that test. Then he told me I wasn't going to be there either and I started to fade away. Mama, Mami I knew there is a possibility of it actually happening but we can't let it. It was so scary knowing you two weren't there with me.'' Sugar finished with tears in her eyes, noticing Santana and Brittany had tears in their eyes also.

Santana cleared her throat and tried to be strong for her daughter. '' Sugar, I promise you we will try our hardest to finish that time machine and actually get it to work. And I promise we'll do it as quickly as possible.'' Santana assured, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. '' In fact lets go to Kurt and Finn's car shop to start it now, I actually think everyone's already there.''

Brittany gave Sugar an assuring smile and followed Santana's steps and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek also.

'' Alright Mami.'' Sugar said, only a whispered being able to come out of her mouth. '' Can I get dressed first?'' The brunette added with a slight smile.

Brittany and Santana smiled, both getting up from the bed. '' Sure thing baby, we'll be downstairs, okay?''

Sugar nodded as she watched both of her mother's walk out of the room. The brunette had calmed down a bit, but she was still scared her mother's weren't going to be there when she went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Santana had driven the three of them in her car to Kurt's dad's car shop. They had gotten there only a couple minutes after they got in the car but it felt like forever to all of them. They just wanted to get this time machine done so they could fix everything.<p>

The blonde had called before they left when Sugar was getting dressed to see if anyone else had gotten there before them. Brittany already knew Finn and Kurt were there since they had stopped by that morning to pick up the machine, but she was surprised to hear that Artie, Mike, Quinn and Rachel were already there working on the time machine. So as they walked into the building they were met by all their friends' faces.

'' Hey Santana.'' Quinn lightly smiled, knowing everything that was going on with the three girls in front of her.

'' Hey Q, hi Rachel.'' Santana nodded at both the blonde and brunette who were closer together than anyone else in the room.

'' What have you guys done so far?'' Brittany asked, looking around the shop and seeing tools everywhere and metal scattered all over the floor.

Artie wheeled over to Brittany, Santana and Sugar and started to explain is plan. '' So far we worked on the time clock and the inside of the transporter. Right now were working on the engine and then after that we have to sync everything together and we should be good.''

'' How did you manage to do all of that, plus figure out the layout of the machine before twelve o'clock.'' Santana asked looking at her cellphone to see what time it was, noticing Sugar was quieter than usual.

'' Well Mike and I stayed up last night working on the layout and plans. After Kurt told us this really meant a lot to you we figured we get right to it.'' Artie confessed as he took a quick look at Kurt who just nodded.

'' H-how long till it's finished?'' Sugar quietly asked, clearly still shaken up from her dream.

This time it was Mike who answered '' A day or two.''

Santana stole a quick glance at Sugar and laced her fingers through hers. '' Can you just promise us you'll do it as quick as possible.'' Everyone nodded. Everyone in the room, except for Brittany and Sugar, were taken by surprised when Santana asked the simple request. Usually it would be more of a demand but now she was asking, and politely at that. They could all tell something was going on with the three girls that just entered the room, they however weren't going to ask any questions because they all understood if they wanted to say something they would.

'' Well, ladies.'' Rachel broke the slight silence that filled the room. She got up from the wooden bench she was sitting on and walked up to Sugar, Brittany and Santana and gave all three one of her famous smiles. '' Since Quinn and I weren't allowed to help.'' Rachel began, giving a slightly annoyed look to the boys in the room but then returning her attention back to the girls. '' We are the ones in charge of decoration, aren't we Quinny.'' Rachel smiled, making Quinn blush.

'' Yes Rachel.'' Quinn said with embarrassment.

'' We were wondering if you three would want to help, since you know it is your time machine.''

Sugar just nodded, not feeling like the talking type today as she still hung on to Santana's hand and felt Brittany's arm around her slim body.

'' I'd love to Rach.'' Brittany smiled, looking over at Santana and giving her a smile as well.

'' Yea, Quinny. I'd love to as well.'' Santana laughed, knowing full well there had to be something else going on between Rachel and Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just wanted to tell everyone thank you for every review and alert, it means a lot to me. So, thoughts about the chapter, and also I want to know if you guys think the time machine is going to work? What's your predictions? **


	8. Chapter 8

**__A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been so busy with school, finals and work... But enjoy!  
><strong>

**_The Truth_**

**_Chapter 8_**

It had been two days since they started fixing the time machine, and let's just say those last few days were torture for Sugar. Ever since her first dream about ''future'', whenever Sugar closed her eyes for longer than a blink she would see him and hear his evil words. She knew that what the man was saying was right; she really did have only a matter of time to fix things but that was what scared her the most.

As Artie, Finn, Kurt and Mike were working on the time machine the girls were off to the side discussing what color they wanted to paint the machine, however Brittany, Santana and Sugar weren't as into it as Rachel and Quinn were.

Santana and Brittany could tell that Sugar was having a rough time with everything. She had told them about her recurring dreams and how each one became harder to tolerate. All Santana and Brittany wanted to do was hold her daughter and tell her everything was going to be alright, but they didn't even know if it was going to be okay.

Once Quinn had asked Rachel to help out with this time machine automatically the brunette said yes, she didn't want to disappoint Quinn in anyway. But what she had noticed throughout the days of working on the machine was unbelievable. She was observant since the first day the three girls started hanging closer at school and these last few days just glued everything together for her. She knew what she was thinking was next to impossible but they were building a time machine after all, she had to be right.

'' Quinn, may I please speak to you outside.'' Rachel said as she gave Quinn a wink that would have been completely obvious to the others if they were paying attention to them.

Quinn sighed. '' Yes Rachel. I'll meet you in a second.'' The blonde confirmed to Rachel, who nodded and gave Quinn a big smile as she walked outside.

As Quinn watched Rachel walk out of the car shop she knew she had to take this opportunity to talk to Brittany, Santana and Sugar for a quick moment.

'' How are you guys doing? Since we've been working on the machine all of you have been depressed looking.'' Quinn asked as she studied the three girls that were in front of her sitting on a blanket. Brittany had Santana sitting in front of her in between her legs and Sugar laying on the side, resting her head on Santana's lap. It really did look like they were a perfect family.

Santana rolled her eyes; did they look like they were okay? '' Oh, were doing fantastic!'' Santana said in a sarcastic tone. She was sick of all this negativity around her family, she just wanted the time machine to be done she could go back in time to save her family.

'' San.'' Brittany whispered into the Latina's ear. '' That wasn't very nice, she was only trying to help.'' The taller blonde added as she looked at Quinn and gave her a slight smile.

After hearing her girlfriend's words Santana automatically felt bad, Quinn was only trying to help.

'' I'm Sorry Quinn, it's just hard to go through this.'' Santana apologized.

Quinn nodded '' It's alright San, but seriously how is everything. Sugar hasn't been herself lately.'' The blonde observed, noticing Sugar was too out of it to care that someone else in the room was talking about her.

'' She's been having these dreams, or visions of what's going to happen in the future if this plan doesn't work. She told us this morning that she feels like she's fading away from us.'' Brittany frowned as she put her arms around Santana to pat her daughter's forehead.

Quinn felt like she wanted to cry just thinking about the family in front of her being broken up. They were so prefect with each other, Quinn wished she had a good of a relationship that Santana and Brittany had, but then again maybe she already did have a perfect relationship, only time could tell.

'' I have to go talk to Berry.'' Quinn whispered, hoping no one would ask her any questions as she got up from the bench she was sitting on and walked out the door to were Rachel was standing.

'' What took you so long Quinn.'' Rachel said as she looked around her before crashing into the blonde in front of her and wrapping her slim arms around her. Their faces were inches apart and neither one wanted to break apart.

Quinn sighed '' you know were in public.''

'' I know Quinn.'' Rachel frowned as she placed a quick kiss on the blonde's lips before pulling apart and making distance between them. '' You know there was actually another reason for me asking you outside.''

Quinn raised an eyebrow '' and what would that be?''

'' What's with Brittany and Santana being so close to Sugar?'' The brunette blurted.

The blonde was speechless. She had promised the girls in the car shop she wouldn't tell anyone, but standing in front of her was a person she was developing feelings for and someone she didn't want to lie too.

'' I-I.'' Quinn started, looking down at her feet.

Rachel studied Quinn as she waited for the answer. She knew Quinn enough to realize she was having a hard time spitting the information out.

'' You don't have to tell me Q. I understand.'' Rachel said as she grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand.

'' Rachel, I really would tell you if I could.'' Quinn said, staring into Rachel's eyes. Just as the two girls were leaning in for a sweet kiss they were interrupted by the car shop door opening and Brittany stepping out with a surprise look on her face.

'' Oh, um, I just came out here to ask you guys a question.'' Brittany stuttered as she couldn't help but place a small smile on her lips. She watched as the two girls in front of her quickly tore their hands away from each other and jumped apart.

'' Brittany!'' Rachel yelled, startled. '' What's your question?''

'' While you two left San totally convinced me that you and Quinn had something going on, so I came out here to see.'' Everyone was quiet until Brittany continued her sentence with a large smile. '' I guess my question is, are you and Quinn dating?''

Both Rachel and Quinn's faces were flushed, they were both staring at each other with wide eyes, neither one of them not sure what to do. Rachel knew that Quinn didn't want anyone to know about their relationship and she didn't want to ruin the blonde's progress of accepting that, but once Quinn gave Rachel a small nod of her head the brunette knew she was giving permission to tell Brittany.

However, before Rachel told anything to Brittany she had a question for the smiling blonde.

''I'm not answering till you answer my question.'' Rachel said, feeling Quinn's eyes on her with confusion.

Brittany continued to smile. '' What's your question Rach?''

'' What's going on with you, Santana and Sugar? You three have become awfully close, don't you think.'' Rachel knew she was onto something when Brittany's expression went from happy to worry. The blonde didn't have a smile on her face anymore, she backed up from the two girls in front of her and she chose to look at her feet instead of the other blonde and brunette.

Quinn didn't know Rachel was going to ask that question so when she heard it she instantly felt bad for the other blonde. She knew Brittany was struggling with her emotions about this subject and that she didn't want to disrespect Santana's wish to keep it a secret. Quinn knew that even though she had feelings for Rachel she had to do the right thing for her best friend.

'' You don't have to answer that Britt.'' Quinn whispered. Rachel was the one now giving her girlfriend a confused expression.

Once Brittany heard Quinn she looked her friend in the eye and just stared at them for a moment. The taller blonde didn't know what to do, she wanted to tell Rachel but she wasn't sure if Santana would be upset with her. Finally after a couple minutes of thinking Brittany changed her direction of eyesight and looked at Rachel.

'' Were a family.'' Brittany said bluntly.

'' A family?'' Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, how exactly could they even be a family.

Brittany looked at Quinn who gave her a sympathetic look. The dancer just chose to ignore it and keep on going.

'' Sugar is our daughter, from the future.''

Everyone was silent once the words left the blonde's mouth. Quinn chose to move from Rachel's side to Brittany so she could comfort her.

'' Rach, you have to understand that you can't tell anyone.'' Quinn whispered as she looked at a shocked brunette.

As Rachel was about to speak they all heard the steel door open and Santana walk out. At first she was looking down at her phone but once she felt three pairs of eyes on her she looked up. Her brown eyes automatically found Brittany's, who were sad and beginning to water.

'' What the hell is going on?'' Santana asked, her voice raising a little once she saw how upset Brittany looked. She walked over to her and placed her hand on the girls back. The Latina knew Quinn and Rachel would never hurt Brittany, but her girlfriend was clearly upset and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Brittany looked at Rachel and then at Quinn. She gave the other blonde a scared look because she knew Santana would be upset at her for telling Rachel.

'' S, don't get mad.'' Quinn started.

Santana began to panic. _What the hell did they do to Brittany?_

'' Can someone just tell me what's going on?'' Santana yelled.

'' San.'' Brittany whispered, taking her hands and looking into her girlfriends eyes.

'' Britt, what's going on?'' Santana whispered as she gave Brittany's hands a squeeze. '' I promise you, I won't get mad.''

'' I told Rachel about Sugar.'' The blonde said, hoping Santana wouldn't be mad.

The Latina let out a sigh of relief. With Brittany looking upset, Quinn being concerned and Rachel being quiet she had assumed much worse things.

'' But you're okay?'' Santana asked, getting a fast nod from Brittany. '' Britt, as long as you're okay that's all that matters.''

Brittany smiled at Santana. '' So you're not mad that I told Rachel?''

'' No I'm not mad B, I just want to know why you told her.''

It was now everyone's turn to look at Rachel, who was still standing there silent. She had been speechless since Brittany had told her about Sugar, sure the brunette somewhat expected it but it was still hard to wrap her head around it.

Rachel cleared her throat before speaking. '' I asked her to tell me what was going on with her, you and Sugar since I was going to tell her about Quinn and I.''

Everyone was silent. Rachel was too scared to even look Santana in the eye so she decided to focus her attention to Brittany who was still scared that Santana was going to be upset with her. However the Latina was the complete opposite of upset, if anything she wanted to laugh in Quinn and Rachel's face and say 'I told you so'. Sure, she was scared that Rachel was going to end up telling somebody but Sugar had hinted that there was something going on between the other two girls and now was her chance to rub it in.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and tugged her into her side. The Last thing she wanted was Brittany thinking she was mad at her.

'' First of all Britt, I'm not mad at you.'' Santana said, placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. '' However I am angry that you two didn't tell us sooner that you were together.'' The Latina added as she looked at both Quinn and Rachel.

Both Rachel and Quinn were blushing uncontrollably. They knew that one day they were going to open up to the world and tell everyone they were together but it was definitely sooner than they thought. Although, they didn't quite understand how exactly Santana figured everything out.

'' Please don't tell anyone, please.'' Quinn pleaded to Santana and Brittany as she searched for Rachel's hand. Once she eventually found it she held onto it tight for comfort.

Santana let out a small giggle. Only a couple of months ago she was still struggling to stay in the closet. She was terrified that someone was going to find out about her and Brittany being more than just friends, but once she was out and told everyone that mattered to her it really wasn't that bad. In fact she hasn't felt this great in a long time.

'' Quinn.'' Santana started as she looked Quinn in the eyes. Just by looking she could tell that Quinn was terrified. It reminded her of herself a couple months ago. '' You really think I would tell everyone about you and Rachel after what I went through. I know what it feels like Quinn.'' Santana whispered the last part.

It was now Brittany's turn to hold on tightly to Santana. The blonde knew how difficult this topic was for Santana. It wasn't exactly the easiest time for her, and she was still in some way struggling with it.

'' We won't tell until you want us too.'' Brittany smiled, earning two small smiles from both Rachel and Quinn.

'' But you can't tell anyone about Britt, Sugar and I.'' Santana added, making sure this secret stayed hidden.

'' Quinn and I will never tell. We promise!'' Rachel practically yelled as she wrapped her arms around Santana and Brittany at the same time. '' Now since you both know about us we can go on an exotic double date together, Oh, Quinn and I are so going to be there when Sugar is born too! We'll be her God mothers!'' Rachel was so excited about someone knowing about her and Quinn that she couldn't hide it.

Santana couldn't help but laugh after hearing Rachel's words. She would never admit it but deep down inside her she had a soft spot for Rachel. She may be annoying at times and slightly obnoxious but she was good for Quinn. It may just be the only person to keep her inline.

'' Look's like you got your hands full with this one Quinn.'' Santana laughed, along with Brittany.

Quinn slightly blushed before laughing herself and replying to Santana's statement. '' How did you even find out about us? Were never together during school and I'm always making fun of her one way or another.'''

'' Please, give my daughter some credit. Sugar was the one who told me. After all, she is a Lopez.''

After the Latina's last comment she earned a slight eyebrow raise from Brittany and she crossed her arms to add to the effect.

'' Excuse me?''

'' I mean a Pierce-Lopez.'' Santana corrected herself.

All four girls laughed at Santana's mistake. They were just about to make their way inside, both couples hand in hand, when Artie came wheeling out in his wheelchair.

'' Uh, excuse me for interrupting but it seems like we have a problem.'' Quinn and Rachel jumped apart, hoping Artie didn't notice their hands laced together.

'' With the time machine?'' Brittany asked, hoping the boy in front of her would shake her head no. However Artie shook his head yes, which made Brittany and Santana's heart drop.

Those were the last words Santana wanted to hear coming from anyone's mouth. This time machine was the only option to make everything work out; there was no option for failure.

'' Well…'' Santana snapped, not being able to control her emotions.

'' Were done the time machine, but like I said there's a problem. There's a chance that if you go back in time you won't be able to come back. We figured out how to get there but to come back is a whole different scenario, one that Mike and I are stuck on.''

Once again everyone was silent. The all knew how much this machine meant to Brittany and Santana and once they heard Artie speak those words they were all in shock.

'' So fix it!'' Santana yelled, her emotions getting the better of her.

'' Were trying Santana, but to be honest we can't figure it out.'' Artie said as he slides his glasses up his nose.

'' Well, try harder, please!'' The Latina yelled. She pulled Brittany along with her to the door back into the car shop, neither one of them looking back.

'' Where are you going?'' Quinn asked, watching her two friends storming back into the shop.

'' Home.'' Santana spat, her good mood from earlier ruined.

Once both girls were inside to get Sugar, Quinn, Rachel and Artie were too stunned to know what to do next.

'' It sounded like she was pleading.'' Artie observed, knowing that was something the Latina hardly did.

'' That was because she was.'' Quinn whispered, looking over to Rachel and frowning.

* * *

><p>After hearing Artie's words Santana had made both Brittany and Sugar go home with her. She didn't want to be around them when she knew all they were thinking about was not being able to properly finish the time machine. She had taken to extremes and almost pleaded to the boy to make the machine work. She needed the time machine to work; she needed to have her perfect family with the ones she loved.<p>

They decided to spend the night at Santana's for a change. The Latina had asked her mom to pick up some Chinese food, since she knew it was Brittany's favorite, and bring it back home with her. Santana was cuddling with Brittany on the love seat and Sugar was fast asleep on the coach beside them. They were all watching the _titanic_ and waiting for Santana's mom to come home with the food.

Sugar yawned as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at her mothers who were still watching the very long movie. As she sat up on the comfy coach she caught both of her mother's attention.

'' Alright?'' Santana asked, looking over at her daughter.

Sugar once again yawned. '' I'm gonna get a drink.'' As she said it she slowly walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cold glass of water. She leaned against the counter and took small sips of her drink. The girl was still exhausted from the dreams she had been constantly having and could feel herself fading away.

As she was finishing her water the brunette saw a black figure flash before her eyes and then suddenly disappear. Sugar's heart started to beat faster, she didn't know what just happened, but she knew she wanted to get out of that kitchen. As she started to make her way out back to the living room she was stopped by a familiar, creepy voice.

'' Now where do you think you're going?'' Sugar instantly whipped around to see the same man from her dreams sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, only this time Sugar knew it wasn't a dream.

'' Just leave me alone.'' Sugar said with a defeated tone. She had been seeing this man every time her eyes closed and now she just wanted to get away.

The man smiled, knowing he was getting under the girl's skin. '' You know, you should be mine by now.'' 'Future' said as he got up from the chair and started to slowly walk across the kitchen to Sugar.

'' Leave me alone!'' Sugar said this time screaming as she watched him cross the kitchen.

In no time both Brittany and Santana arrived in the kitchen. Once they heard her daughter yell they quickly got up from the couch they were on sprinted to the kitchen.

''Sugar what's wrong?'' Brittany asked with a worried look on her face. She was watching Sugar as she started to panic more and crashed into both of her mother's arms. Brittany also noticed she never took her eyes away from a certain spot in front of her.

'' Don't you see him, he's right there!'' Sugar cried as tears started to fall from her eyes. She was now holding on to Santana while Brittany tried to see what Sugar was looking at.

The Shirt Santana was wearing was starting to get drenched from her daughters tears. The Latina knew that something was really bothering her if she was crying. To be quite honest Santana couldn't take another second of seeing Sugar cry. She was trying her best to fix everything but nothing was turning out as she planned. She thought the time machine would be done by now, but it wasn't. She thought she would have gone back in time already and saved Brittany from failing her test, but she didn't. She was supposed to do all these things for her family and it turned out she did nothing, which made her feel like a bad mother.

With a deep sigh and a kiss to Sugar's head she gently let go of the crying Sugar and put her in her girlfriend's arms. With a look of confusion on both girls face Santana knew she had to explain what was going on in that brain of hers.

'' I can't take this anymore!'' Santana was now yelling, she didn't really mean too, she was just in the heat of the moment.

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she held on to Sugar tighter. She didn't know what Santana meant, but she didn't like it.

'' I can't take seeing her unhappy anymore. I'm supposed to be her mother, I should be doing something to help her but instead I can't. I had to get Artie and Mike to do it! Do you know how that makes me feel?'' The Latina was now sobbing along with Sugar who was starting to calm down, 'future' now gone.

Brittany shook her head yes; she indeed knew how it felt. She was living it in that very moment.

'' Santana, you're doing a good job. Were still in high school we don-'' Brittany was cut off by a sobbing Santana.

'' It doesn't matter that were still in school Britt. I need to do something for not only Sugar but you too. I see how you look yourself in the mirror, and I can tell you're mad at yourself. But you shouldn't, I'm fixing it.'' Santana went to the doorway and started to get her shoes and jacket on as she watched as Brittany and Sugar followed.

'' And how are you going to fix it San? There is no other way.'' Brittany was starting to get upset as well. She hated seeing the ones she loved cry.

'' There is a way B. I'm going in that time machine and I am going back in time.''

Brittany froze. Her heart stopped but started beating again once she felt Sugar stiffen against her body. She started to shake her head no when Santana continued with her idea.

'' That's the only way I can fix things Britt, and I need to do it.'' Santana said, finishing putting on her shoes and jacket. All she had to do now was walk out the door and not look back.

'' Santana, you heard what Artie said, you won't be able to come back.'' Brittany was now crying as much as Sugar was who was back to her hysterical crying.

'' They don't know that Britt, they haven't tested it.''

After Santana finished her last sentence she didn't wait for Brittany to reply back, she knew if she did she would consider staying. Instead she walked up to Sugar placed another kiss on her forehead and hugged her tightly.

'' You know I love you, right.'' Santana whispered into her daughter's ear. Once they broke apart from their hug Sugar slightly smiled and responded to her mother.

'' Of course I know Mami, I love you too.''

Santana smiled and this time focused her attention to Brittany. '' And you know I love you as well.''

Brittany nodded, her eyes stinging from the salty tears escaping her eyes at an uncontrollable rate. '' I love you so much Santana, please don't go.'' Brittany flung herself into Santana's arms and cried some more. The Latina started to rub her back to comfort her.

'' Britt.'' Santana whispered, placing soft kisses on the top of her head that was buried in her shoulder. '' Just trust me, okay.''

Brittany lifted her head and looked Santana in the eyes. She watched as her girlfriend lifter her arm and wiped the tears from her drenched face. She knew if Santana left there was a huge possibility of her not coming back, but she also knew if she didn't go Sugar would be gone and Santana would blame herself for it.

'' Just promise me you'll come back.'' Brittany said as she searched the brown eyes that were in front of her.

Santana slightly winced at the blonde's words. She hated promising something she didn't know she could keep for sure, especially to Brittany, but this time was different, she had to do it for Brittany and Sugar.

'' Of course I'll come back, I promise.''

With one last small smile to both Sugar and Brittany, Santana let go of her girlfriend, opened the door and walked out, not looking back and letting tears fall down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading guys, and don't forget to review, review and review! I wanna hear all of your feedback! :]


	9. Chapter 9

**The Truth**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>All her life Santana Lopez was called brave. She was called brave by her parents, teachers and the other students around her. Sure, most of the time she acted like that to protect the people she loved and she was just in the heat of the moment, but right at this moment no one could deny how brave the Latina girl was being. The odds of Santana coming back were slim, she knew that and so did Brittany and Sugar but she swallowed that doubt and went along with it anyway. Brittany and Sugar were the ones she loved, and she would do anything for them.<p>

She hated admitting that she was scared, she felt weak when those awful words left her mouth but right now she would tell anyone that she was beyond scared for her plan to actually work. The same thoughts replayed over and over again in her mind, save the future and come back alive. It sounded simple in her mind, but why did it have to be so complicated in real life.

Santana finally arrived at the car shop they were using to finish the time machine. As she got out of her car and walked inside her heart started to race and her palms began to sweat. She walked up to big piece of metal and inspected it before even touching the machine. Soon after looking at it for a while Santana soon realized she had no idea how to even turn it on. There were at least twenty switches that were colored coded, with two levers and a clock with numbers below it, which was obviously the time clock.

'' How do you even turn it on.'' Santana grumbled as she played around with the switches, which resulted in things lighting up and making noises. The Latina didn't know what she was touching or turning on so she decided to leave it alone and make a very important phone call that her life depended on.

As the phone rang on the other side Santana was becoming impatient. She did not just have all the time in the world to sit around and do nothing, her future and her family were depending on her. After what seemed like an hour, but was only six rings Artie picked up the other side of the phone.

'' Hello''

'' Artie, how do you turn on the time machine?'' Santana yelled into the phone, not even bothering to say hello to the boy.

Artie thought about Santana's question for a bit before actually answering the girl's question. '' You just flick the first; fifth, sixth, twelfth and nineteenth up and leave the rest down.''

Santana did as Artie instructed her to do and as she switched the switches on the time machine which actually brightened up and stayed lit. Seeing the result made her heart pound faster and her knees a bit shakier.

'' Uh, Santana. Are you still there?'' Artie asked over the phone, Santana not even noticing she still held her cellphone up to her ear.

'' Now what?'' The Latina asked.

Artie was a bit confused about Santana's question. She asked him how to turn it on and he already told her that. '' I don't understand Santana. What else do you want me to tell you?''

Santana took a deep breath before blurting out her next sentence to the boy on the other line; '' How do you travel back in time?''

'' You aren't travelling back in time Santana, are you?'' The next few moments were silent, which indicated to Artie that Santana was in fact going back in time. '' You know the time machine isn't fully finished. If you go back in time you aren't guaranteed to come back. I can't let you do it.'' Artie finished.

Santana let out a sigh as the words she just heard played over in her head. The last thing she needed was for Artie to say what he did, so as she took in a breath and let it out she feared the words that were about to come out of her mouth next.

'' Listen Wheels, right now I don't need you to care about me or what I'm going, but I do need you to care about why I'm doing what I'm doing.''

'' What do you mean?'' Artie asked.

'' We may not be on the greatest terms, we never really were but through all our differences we do have a few things in common. We both like glee club, we think that Mr. Shue is just a tad over creepy and the most important one, well Brittany. We both have, or had, in your case, feelings for her that no one else has ever experienced. You know what it feels like to be in a relationship with her, now tell me, when you were dating her you would have done anything for her, right.''

The boy on the other line didn't even have to think. '' Of course I would have, I still would.'' Artie said honestly.

'' Well then let me do this, please.'' Santana whispered, knowing she would do anything for the love of her life.

''Okay, Santana.'' Artie said.

The Latina smiled, she really didn't hate Artie, and he was a nice guy, the only reason they weren't the closest of friends was because he hurt Brittany and stole her away from her for a couple of months. If Santana came back from travelling to the future she promised to be nicer to the boy.

'' Okay, so what's next?'' Santana asked.

'' You have to set the date of the day you want to go back too. To do that just put the year first, then the month and then the day.''

Santana's heart stopped, she didn't really think this part through even though it was obvious. Leave it to Santana to not remember the day of Brittany's test.

'' Shit.'' Santana whispered to herself, trying to think of the day.

Artie heard the Latina swear to herself and he couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle. '' You don't remember the date you want to go back to, do you.''

'' No.'' Santana spat, not liking how this was turning out.

'' Let me try to help.'' Artie said to Santana through the phone.

The Latina hesitated, she didn't really want to tell Artie the date she wanted to go back, but she knew she had to if she wanted to save her family. '' Brittany's history test was on a Monday, I need to know what that Friday was before it.''

Artie just looked at his calendar, looking back to the date Santana had asked for. '' It was the twenty-third.'' Artie thought for a moment before adding to his sentence. '' Why couldn't you just look at the calendar on your phone or something?''

Even though she would never admit it the Latina blushed. It was true she could have just looked at her phone, which would have made things easier but right now Santana had more important things on her mind. The Latina ignored the laughter coming from the other line as she put in the year, month and date. After she did it and made sure it was correct she asked Artie what she had to do next.

'' Okay, so see those two levers?''

'' Yeah, one says back and one says forward.'' Santana observed,

'' Right, so push the lever down that says back, meaning you want to go back in time.'' Artie explained through the phone.

Santana did as Artie instructed her to do once again but then stopped once she pushed the lever down. '' Wait, so you can go in the future too?''

Artie laughed. '' Duh, it is a time machine.''

The Latina rolled her eyes but soon realized the boy couldn't see her. Instead of making a rude remark Santana just ignored the statement and watched as the time machine started to slightly shake and make noise.

Artie could hear the noise the time machine was making thought the phone; he could tell just by the noise it was making the machine was ready to go.

'' Is that it?'' Santana asked.

'' All you have to do is press the green button just below the first switch to go.'' Artie said. Both of them were quiet as they knew what was going to happen next.

'' You love her, don't you.'' Artie blurted, knowing the answer before Santana even said it.

'' I love her more than anything.'' Santana replied. '' You know Artie, I don't hate you.''

The boy laughed; '' I know Santana.''

'' Well, wish me luck.'' Santana whispered as she heard Artie do exactly that and hung up the phone. With one last deep breath and a silent prayer to god Santana lightly put her hand on the green button then pushed down on it.

* * *

><p>It seemed like it only took a second. With just a simple flash Santana regained full consciousness as she took in her surroundings. To her surprise Santana was still in the car shop.<p>

'' Did it even work?'' Santana muttered to herself as she dug her phone out of her pocket to check the date. Sure enough the phone said it was the twenty-third. '' Holy shit, it worked.'' She added as she made sure everything on her body was still working fine and nothing was damaged in the process. As she stared down at her phone the Latina got a sudden thought. She went straight to her contacts to find Brittany's phone number. With a few taps on the screen and a small, but meaningful message later Santana walked out of the building to find her past self.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Sugar were up in the blonde's room. They were too tired to function, but too scared to fall asleep. They both had one thing on their minds, and of course that one thing was Santana.<p>

'' I really hope she's okay.'' Sugar said to Brittany as her eyes started to get heavier. Brittany was slowly tracing patterns on her back so her daughter could get at least a little bit of sleep.

'' She will be honey, she's a strong one.'' Brittany whispered. A couple minutes later Brittany's phone beeped on her bedside table. Not knowing who it could be Brittany unlocked her phone and read the message. The blonde couldn't believe what she had just read. It excited her as she read it over and over again, but it also scared her. What was coming up next was going to be the toughest part of their lives. They both didn't know how long Sugar had, or for that matter how long Santana had and if she could even come back. However, Brittany was hopeful that her girlfriend could somehow make it work, she always did.

**Santana: Britt, I don't know if you'll get this or not but I made it. I love u and Sugar.**

It was dated back to the twenty-third of that month.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm soo sorry for taking so long to update guys, I've been really busy lately but I have a few days off this week from school so I'm going to try and get another update out soon!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter****, and I know it was a short one, but please don't kill me! :]**


	10. Chapter 10

The Truth

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Santana found herself at the place she hated most both in the past and the current, school. She was surprised to find her car once she stepped out of Kurt's car shop, so as she got in she found herself going straight to McKinley High School. Santana knew what to do, and she knew she had to do it quickly.<p>

As she got to the school she decided to park farther away from the school than usual so there would be a slimmer chance of students peaking in the car window. She took the baggy McKinley sweatshirt that she only wore after school or weekends from the back of the car and slipped it on. She opened her dash and found the sunglasses kept in there under unnecessary papers. She put them on and looked in her car mirror to see is she still looked like herself. Santana knew the sunglasses and sweatshirt were not going to do much to keep the focus off her, but they were the only things she really had in her car that would work. There was also the fact that she still had her cheerios uniform on, so the skirt was still showing but that wasn't really a big problem, almost everyone on the cheerios were brunette, they'll just think she's someone else, not Santana Lopez. Everyone knows thee Santana Lopez would never wear a baggy sweatshirt to school that would hide her fantastic boobs, she loved to show them off and make everyone jealous, they would never suspect she would wear that.

The Latina adjusted her sunglasses as she got out of the car and made her way to the big building. Santana checked her cellphone to make sure she had time before the first bell rang, thankfully she did. There was fifteen minutes before the bell rang, which meant there was fifteen minutes to do her thing. As she got closer to the building and around more students she made sure she walked fast and focused on the ground.

'' Hey, Santana!'' The Latina froze as she heard her name being called once she entered the building. She wasn't even in the school for more than thirty seconds before somebody recognized her. She decided if she ignored the yell and walked faster down the hall then the person who was calling her would just give up, unless that person was Quinn Fabray, which it was.

'' C'mon Santana, wait.'' Santana swore under her breath as she heard Quinn yell again. She froze in the middle of the hall as people walked passed her and around her and she heard the running footsteps get louder.

She was in the school for a total of one minute and she was already going to get caught. Her plan was going to be ruined as Quinn would realize there were two of her going around the school. It was a matter of seconds as the footsteps were getting louder. Just three more seconds, two….One…..

'' Move freak.'' Quinn barked as she pushed past Santana and made sure to give her a nasty look. Santana looked at her through her sunglasses as the blonde stayed turned around and stared at her face. Quinn gave her a confused look, she tried to look in her eyes but the sunglasses were preventing her to do so, instead of speaking to the girl that looked familiar she turned back around and made her way to where she was going in the first place.

Santana felt like she could cry with relief as she watched Quinn make her way to a girl that was at her locker a few steps in front of her, and that girl happened to be the past Santana. The Latina wanted to hear what the blonde had to say but she knew if she stayed around Quinn and the other people around her would start to ask questions.

As the brunette walked past the blonde and the other Santana she made sure to get the other girls attention as she walked into the washroom she always went to before first class.

'' Santana, is it me or does that girl look exactly like you?'' Quinn asked as she talked to the Santana from the past. The Latina shrugged, she did have to admit the girl she just watched go in the bathroom did look like her, but she didn't want to lead Quinn to finding out that weird things were happening all around them.

'' She's probably just trying to be like me.'' Santana rolled her eyes. She took one of her school books out of her locker and under her arm along with her binder.

As she shut her locker she leaned against it and looked Quinn in the eye. She really missed having Quinn beside her like she used to. They use to be best friends, along with Brittany, but ever since they rejoined the Cheerios and Quinn decided not to they haven't spoken to each other lately.

'' So how are you and Britt doing?'' Quinn asked, noticing the smile creeping up on the Latina's face.

Quinn couldn't help but recognize the smile that Santana had on her face, it was the smile she got every time she talked about Brittany. Quinn wished she was able to do that with the girl she had feelings for one day.

'' Were doing great Q. I haven't been this happy in a long time.'' Santana truthfully said.

'' And what about that Sugar girl?'' Quinn asked. She had noticed that Santana, Brittany and Sugar had gotten closer than anyone expected. To Quinn it felt like they were being parents to the new girl.

Santana let out a heavy sigh, she had just recently just found out that Sugar was the future baby of her and Brittany and she didn't want to make anything obvious to her. That was also one of the main reasons she hadn't freaked out over the girl looking exactly like her, there were odder things that have happened.

'' There's nothing going on with Sugar.'' Quinn was about to disagree with her but Santana beat her to it. '' Now let's drop the conversation.'' The Latina snapped.

Quinn nodded; '' Well I guess I should be getting to class then.''

Deep down Santana felt bad for snapping at Quinn. The last thing she wanted to do was argue with her friend, but once the blonde questioned her about Sugar she didn't really have another option.

Before Santana got to say goodbye Quinn left and walked towards her first period class. However, now that Quinn left the Latina could finally question the girl that walked in the bathroom moments before. The very same bathroom she went to before class, the same bathroom that had a very stall reserved for her and she knew that no one would ever go in that stall. So as she walked in the pale colored room and saw that the bathroom stall door was closed she knew something was going on. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

'' Uh, excuse me, but this is my stall. I'm pretty sure the name Santana is carved on the back of the door, so I suggest you open the door right now and get out before I go Lima Heights on your ass.''

As Santana finished her sentence she carefully listened for any movement or comeback from the person inside the stall but the only thing she heard was the bathroom door unlock from the other side. With a tentative step she pushed the door open and took in what was the on the other side, her.

Santana from the past looked future Santana over and almost grimaced as she did. The future Santana looked, tired, weak and to sum it up, just plain awful. She was wearing one of the sweatshirts she always kept in the car for after school or the weekends, the bags under her eyes were to hard to avoid and her posture was off.

'' I'm guessing you have something to do with Sugar, huh.'' The past Santana asked. There was nothing but silence as the future Santana left the stall with her name on it and did a double take of the bathroom. As she made sure no one else was in there she walked over to the only entrance of the room and looked the door.

'' There, now we can talk.''

'' So, are you going to answer my question or what.''

The future Santana sighed as she sat on one of the bathroom sinks and ran her hand through her thick pony tail. She didn't really have the time to have a full conversation with her past self but she knew that she was very stubborn.

'' Yeah, you're right. I'm here for Sugar, but I'm also here for Brittany.''

'' Wait, what happened to Brittany. Is she okay? Did something happen to her? What about Sugar, is she alright?''

'' I don't really know how to answer that.'' The future Santana said as she looked her past self in the eyes.

The past Santana scrunched her face in confusion. She didn't understand why the future her couldn't answer her damn question. It was very simple, was Brittany and Sugar alright or not.

'' Class starts in about three minutes and if you don't tell me what's going on and I'm late to class, which ends up in detention, which ends up for me being late to meet Britt and Sugar, I will kill you.'' Even though the past Santana was dead serious the future Santana couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Little did she know she was going to get a detention for a different reason later on that day.

'' Okay, just let me explain first. That means no interrupting and no complaining. Got it.'' The past Santana just nodded. '' Well let's start with the fact that right now Sugar can be taken away from us. Brittany failed that history test which means that she can't graduate this year. This also means we can't go to university together like you planned. I know that may not seem like a big deal but Sugar found out that if Britt doesn't graduate this year were somehow going to get broken up.''

Both girls were quiet once the future Santana finished her statement. They both knew that losing Brittany would hurt them beyond relief and that they would never recover from it. Brittany was literally the one that kept Santana going, along with their new found daughter.

The past Santana wiped a tear that had fallen down her face. She didn't know she was crying until she felt the hot tear land on her cheek.

'' There has to be a way to make her pass that test.'' The past Santana whispered to her future self.

'' Well there is, and that's why I'm here. Do you remember what Brittany needs to study for her history test on Monday?''

The past Santana looked up at the future Santana. Of course she knew what Brittany needed to know for her test; she was the one that was helping her study the weekend coming up.

'' Uh, yea. She needs to study World War One. What does that have to do with anything?''

'' See, there's where we went wrong. The test topic isn't on World War One, it's on War World two.''

The past Santana looked at her future self with a surprised look on her face. She was so close to making her own girlfriend study the wrong subject for a test that literally meant their future together, but in a way she already made that happened.

'' I-I didn't know. I could have let her fail that. I could have ruined our relationship, and our family. I-''

The future Santana could see her past self freaking out. Her whole body was shaking and tears were now spilling freely down her face. Just as the future Santana was going to comfort her past self they heard the school bell ring, signaling first period to start.

Both Santana's looked at each other. There was no way the past Latina was going to class, she would definitely get questions directed at her by the way her eyes were blood shot and her nose was running.

'' Just don't let her study World War One, you know what she needs to study now so just make sure she studies hard and knows everything, got it?''

The past Santana shook her head. She was now late for class, which meant she would receive a detention if she went. Instead of going and receiving a detention she might as well not go to first class and write herself a sick note and give it to her teacher on Monday.

'' Where are you going now?''

The future Santana slightly smiled to her past self. '' Well I did the only thing I could do, now all I can do is go back to the future and see if it worked.''

'' I'll come with you.'' The past Santana wiped her wet eyes and let out a quiet cough to clear her throat. '' We just can't leave at the same time. You go first and I'll meet you outside.''

'' Okay.'' The future Santana nodded. '' I'll see you in a minute.'' The future Santana walked to the bathroom door and unlocked it. Before she fully walked out she turned around and gave her past self a small smile.

* * *

><p>The future Santana drove her and her past self to Kurt's car shop. She made sure she still wore her big framed sunglasses and baggy sweatshirt just in case anyone looked in the car and questioned them. As they arrived the both got out of the red car and walked into the big building. The time machine was hard to miss; it was as big as a car and had numerous buttons and switches.<p>

The past Santana looked at it skeptically. She ran her hand over the cold metal before looking her future self in the eye.

'' Do you even know how to work this?''

The future Santana just rolled her eyes as she set the time forward to where she was supposed to be. She flicked the buttons that Artie told her too before, now all she had left to do was push on the green button.

'' Of course I know how to work it. I wouldn't be a kick ass mother if I didn't.'' Both girls laughed as they began to realize it was time to say goodbye.

'' Well I guess this is goodbye. Just don't screw things up in the future again.''

Once again the future Santana rolled her eyes. '' I'll try not to. Tell me one more time what Brittany has to study so I know you remember.''

'' She needs to study World War Two, not War World One.''

'' Perfect. I'd hug you or something but that would be kinda weird. I mean hugging yourself would just look unnatural.'' The future Santana said.

'' Would you just press the damn button and go back to your future wife and kid!'' The past Santana yelled as she watched her future self press the green button.

The past Santana didn't know if there was supposed to be a white light, or noise once she watched the future Santana press the button, but she did know what the time machine was supposed to do and that was travel the other girl, which it failed to do as she still saw her future self in the room, in the exact same spot she was in before she even pressed the button.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully this uploaded correctly, for some odd reason it wouldn't let me upload this chapter but it finally did and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm also accepting any ideas from you guys, I mapped out the rest of the story and overall there should be two or three chapters left, so any ideas are great!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Truth

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Silence filled the room as both Santana's stared into each others eyes. The future Santana's heart started to race as she realized she was still in the past. She knew she pressed all the right buttons on the time machine in the correct order, so why didn't it work?<p>

'' Why didn't it work?'' The future Santana started to freak out. Her hands started to tremble and she couldn't keep her legs from falling underneath her. Her back pressed against the time machine as she curled her legs towards her chest.

'' Are you sure you pressed all the right buttons?'' The past Santana asked as she looked over the time machine, making sure there wasn't any buttons that the other Santana just forgot about.

The girl sitting on the ground chocked back a sob as she ignored what the other Santana was saying. She knew she pressed every single button that she needed to press, along with the switches. She did everything she was supposed to do, but it didn't work for some odd reason.

To be honest that wasn't the only thing that was running through the Latina's mind. She was also thinking about Brittany and Sugar. Thinking about how she'll never get back to them now, how she will never get to marry the love of her life, she'll never get to witness Sugar getting older and go off to college or get her real first job. There was also the fact that if she didn't get back in time everything will be thrown off. If there is two Santana's in one dimension that can't be a good thing, she didn't know what would happen but she definitely did not want to find out.

After everything that the future Santana went through she felt like giving up. She knew if she did it would make her a horrible person but after everything she had went through these past couple of days she was just fed up of nothing working her way and always going for the worst. She missed how everything was so simple in the beginning of high school, now she had think about how everyone looks at her different since she came out and told everyone she loved Brittany, what college she should go to, if Brittany would even graduate, make sure Sugar got back to the future in one piece and to actually get back to the time she was supposed to be in. It would be so much easier to just give up, maybe if she didn't go back things would be better for Brittany, maybe she would be happier.

The past Santana bent down on her knees in front of her future self. She knew the girl in front of her was in a deep train of thought. She was focusing straight in front of her, those brown eyes not blinking once.

'' What are you thinking about?''

As she heard the past Santana talk in front of her the future Santana snapped back into reality and frowned. This was the last place she wanted to be at that moment. She wanted to be back in her time, with Brittany. She wanted to smell the familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries, a scent that Brittany always seemed to smell like, a scent that Santana now longed for.

'' Do you think she would be happier if I just didn't go back?'' The future Santana asked her past self. She knew it was strange to ask herself the question but at the moment she could use anyone's advice.

'' Are you actually thinking about not going back?'' The past Santana asked. She honestly didn't know why the girl in front of her would ask such a dumb question, so instead she didn't bother waiting for an answer. '' Brittany was meant to be with you, well I guess she was made to be with both of us but that sounds weird so I'm just going to say you for now. But anyway, she is your solemate Santana, you two are meant to be together, you were meant to be a family, get married and grow old together. She would be devastated if you didn't go back, and I know that you know I'm right. We are going to find a way to get you back, I promise.''

The future Santana nodded as the past Santana grabbed a hold of her hand and helped her off the cold concrete floor. The future Latina knew she never made promises and when she did she always kept them, so when she heard the other girl in the room say that she was hopeful that maybe she would get home after all.

'' How are you going to fix this thing if you don't even know how to turn it on?'' The future Santana asked as she looked at herself from afar.

'' It's simple, I'm not going to fix it.'' The past Santana pulled out her cellphone she had in her cheerios jacket. She tapped the buttons on the screen, either sending a text or calling a number.

'' Then what are you doing?'' The future Santana asked as she gave the other girl an annoyed look.

'' I'm calling a friend for help.'' As she finished the sentence the girl tapped the screen of her phone one final time before putting it against her ear and talking in it.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door to the car shop. The future Santana looked at her past self with a look to say 'go get it, you're the one that called whoever it was'.<p>

The past Santana had called someone on the phone and said the person was coming as soon as they could get there. She wouldn't say who she called so the future Santana knew she obviously wouldn't approve.

'' Hello, are you in there Santana? Why the hell did you tell me to meet me here in the first place? This better not be some stupid prank!''

Automatically Santana knew who was behind that door. She had heard that soft voice almost every day of her life, they had been best friends since pre-school and the future Santana didn't want her to know anything about what was going on at the moment.

'' You called Quinn!'' Santana hastily whispered to the other girl. The door was locked so she didn't have to worry about the blonde barging in but she did have to keep her voice down so she couldn't hear them. '' She wouldn't know how to fix it, she doesn't even know how to change a tire!''

The past Santana rolled her eyes. '' You don't know how to change a tire either. Plus other than Brittany Quinn is your closest friend, she deserves to know. And maybe she'll surprise us and know a way to fix the machine.''

'' She knows about the time machine in the future, she doesn't have to know now.'' The future Latina slightly whined.

'' Why don't you just shut up and go hide while I answer the door and let Quinn in.'' The past Santana said as she walked closer to the door.

'' Did you just tell me to shut up? You're lucky your me, if you weren't I would've went all Lima Heights on you.'' The future Santana snapped as she crossed her arms and looked for a place to hide.

The past Santana rolled her eyes as she laughed at the insult the other girl fired back at her. She took a deep breath and opened it up to find a skeptical looking Quinn.

'' Why did you tell me to meet you here?'' Quinn asked as she walked through the door and stopped halfway when she saw the big looking metal machine in front of her. '' What the hell is that?''

'' That is the reason why you're here. We need your help.''

The past Santana stood beside Quinn as she watched her eyes scan over the machine. The blonde didn't know what was in front of her or what she had to do with it but when she heard Santana say 'we' she snapped out of her own thought and looked her best friend in the eye.

'' We?'' Quinn asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

'' You can come out now.'' Santana yelled so the other Santana could hear her. They waited for about a minute before Quinn started to get confused.

'' Is there somebody else here, or it this just some kind of joke.'' Quinn asked. '' Because it's not even funny.''

Santana rolled her eyes as she called out to the other brunette that was hiding behind some tires on the other side of the room. She should have expected the other girl to do something like this; she had to admit, she was stubborn.

'' Come out from behind the tires or your machine won't get fixed.'' Santana screamed.

It took a couple seconds before they heard anyone move, but sure enough after waiting about fifteen seconds they heard shuffling from behind the tires and a girl peak out from behind them. She slowly walked out from behind the black tires and towards the two girls that were standing close to the time machine.

When Quinn saw who walked out from behind the tires her brows furrowed in confusion and she looked from one Santana to the other. She knew this had to be some kind of joke; there was no way two Santana's could be in the same room at once.

'' Very funny Santana, who's wearing the mask?'' Quinn forced out a laugh as she lightly pushed the Santana that was standing beside her.

'' I'm not kidding Quinn.'' The past Santana said in a serious tone as the future Santana walked further towards Quinn.

'' I'm not stupid Santana. Its Brittany isn't it.'' Quinn rolled her eyes. The blonde was certain Santana was playing a trick on her. With one big yank she grabbed a fist full of the future Santana's hair and tugged on it hard, trying to take the mask off.

Before the future Santana could blink she felt Quinn grab her hair and give it a giant pull.

'' Fuck!'' Future Santana yelled as Quinn realized the girl in front of her wasn't wearing a mask. The future Santana rubbed the spot on her head where Quinn pulled. '' What the fuck was that for!'' She snapped.

Quinn let out a yelp full of surprise once she realized the hair she grabbed wasn't attached to a mask. She tried to think of any relatives that the Latina had that she could trick her with but she knew Santana was an only child. She did have a cousin but she was in her twenties and didn't look anything like Santana.

'' I-I, wait, what?'' The blonde wasn't making any sense as she tried to wrap her head around what was going on. She had to be dreaming, that was the only think she could come up with.

After Quinn pulled her hair the future Santana didn't feel like playing anymore. If Quinn was already this far she might as well know everything.

'' Right now I'm going to talk, everyone needs to shut up and just listen, mainly you Fabray.'' Santana grumbled as she made a point to give Quinn a cold stare. '' So to sum up your confusion yes there are two Santana's in this room, and may I add we both look downright gorgeous. I am Santana from the future, and the one standing beside you with her hair still intact is the present Santana, the one that's actually supposed to be here. I came from the future using the piece of shit that is behind me to make sure Britt doesn't fail her test on Monday. Once I made sure that won't happen I tried to go back to the future so I could be with my Britt but now I can't. I'm stuck in this time and I have no clue how to get out.''

Quinn stared straight into future Santana's eyes. Everything the brunette said was making sense to her but it was just so hard to believe. That stuff wasn't supposed to exist. She was brought up not to believe that kind of stuff, but deep down she liked to believe in it. She had her own insecurities, one that was in fact similar to what Santana went through, but she was allowed to believe in whatever she wanted to and she was finally going to take a stand.

'' I believe you.'' Quinn whispered as she first looked at the future Santana then at the present one. '' I mean you look like her and you sure act like a complete bitch that I know she is.'' The blonde winked once she finished her sentence.

'' Very funny Quinn, but that wasn't what I was asking you. I want to know if you could possibly know how to fix the time machine. I pressed all the buttons I was told to press to get here and I set the correct date and time but it won't let me travel back.'' Santana explained, hoping Quinn would somehow know how to fix the machine.

Quinn thought for a moment, how in the world would she know how to fix something when she couldn't even turn it on.

'' Well who was the one who taught you how to turn it on?'' Quinn asked towards the future Santana.

'' Artie did, but he only knew how to go back in time, they couldn't figure out how to get to the future either.''

Everyone was silent. They didn't want to say the obvious, that the future Santana shouldn't have risked it and stayed in her own dimension.

The past Santana was now sitting on a nearby bench thinking of what could have went wrong with the machine, she had to try and get her future self back, she couldn't risk losing her love of her life. The future Santana was on the verge of another breakdown, she really wanted to go back home, she needed to see Brittany again, she needed to hold her and love her. Finally there was Quinn. She was thinking back to the time travel movies she had watched when no one would hang out with her, or if Rachel just wanted to relax. She thought back to the one she watched recently, it just so happened to be one where the main characters went back in time. She remembered they had to wait to go back to their regular time until what they came back to do was finished, maybe that was what the future Santana had to do.

'' I watched a movie the other night with, uh, someone.'' Quinn blushed as she tried to wipe it off her face right away, she didn't want anyone knowing about her or Rachel. ''But anyways, it was about time travel. To go back in time they had to stay and make sure what they came to do was finished. Which I guess would mean you have to stay and make sure Brittany passes her test.''

Future Santana's heart stopped. She couldn't possible wait that long to go back to the future. That was three days, three days without seeing Brittany, three days without seeing Sugar and seeing if she was alright. She needed to go back and see if she even still had Brittany or Sugar when she got back.

* * *

><p>Brittany woke up from a couple hours of sleep in her own bed. The last thing she remembered was Sugar moving from her room to the guest room. Usually the blonde would have told Sugar to stay with her but the blonde was so tired she just left it alone. She was surprised not to be awakened by Sugar screaming, lately she was screaming every time she closed her eyes. Just to make sure she was alright Brittany decided to go check up on Sugar.<p>

As soon as she slipped on her pink slippers Brittany walked down the hallway on the top floor that led to the guest room. She gently knocked on the door before slowly opening it and peaking her head inside. What she found surprised her. Brittany stumbled in and saw that Sugar was dressed differently than before, instead of wearing the sweatpants and sweater Brittany had given her she was wearing a white beach dress that went down to just above the girls' knees.

'' What's going on?'' Brittany asked, worry in her voice as she watched Sugar just stand in front of her.

'' I'm going now mama, it's my time to go.''

* * *

><p>AN: So there is the next update everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it! Just to let you guys know there are about maybe 2-3 chapters left. However I was think about doing an alternate ending at the end of the story, would you guys be interested in that,or not?

Also wanted to say thank you for all the feedback, etc. It truly does mean alot to me! :]


	12. Chapter 12

**The Truth**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Brittany was speechless as she watched Sugar continue to smile in front of her. She was back to the happy Sugar that Brittany and Santana began to love when they found out she was their daughter. She was happy to see her daughter this way, but the thing that Brittany couldn't quite understand was what happened to make her happy again.<p>

Sugar walked up to her mother and took a hold of her hand. She squeezed it tightly before leaning in to give her mother a kiss on the cheek. The blonde knew what she was doing, Sugar was saying goodbye.

'' I'm leaving now, it's my time to go.'' Sugar smiled, trying to stop herself from crying, the blonde standing in front of her was trying to do the same thing but she was having much more difficulties trying to hide it. Her clear blue eyes were beginning to water and flood her eyes.

Brittany tilted her head slightly '' How do you know?''

'' I just do.'' Sugar whispered, not wanting to explain everything she had to go through to come to the conclusion that it was her time to go. It would have taken her hours to explain, hours that the girl didn't have.

'' Did it work?'' Brittany simply asked. She was still holding on to Sugar's hand with a death grip. Her two hands were holding onto Sugars one hand, not wanting to let go.

'' She did it mama, she made everything better.''

Sugar was starting to fade. Her grip on Brittany was becoming lighter, her smile was becoming harder to see and her warm hands were starting to become colder.

The blonde had mixed emotions, she was pretty sure if you could keep emotions in a container of some sort hers would be filled. She was happy, sad, confused, angry, she was pretty much everything. She was happy that Santana had fixed what she needed to in the future, she was sad to see Sugar leave her; she was confused as to why Santana wasn't back yet if she fixed everything and she was angry that she even let her girlfriend go into the future. She didn't want to risk not getting Santana back, if anything she should have been the one to go.

'' If she fixed everything, why isn't she back?'' Brittany asked, watching as her daughter began to frown.

Sugar shrugged '' I don't know mama, the last thing I heard was that she was stuck.''

Brittany's heart dropped. Santana was stuck, there was no possible way that Santana was stuck in the past, there was just no way.

'' Stuck!'' Brittany shrieked. '' She can come back though, right.'' The blonde was hoping with everything that she could to get Santana back, she was her everything.

Once again Sugar shrugged; avoiding the question she wiggled out of her mother's hands and hugged her one final time. '' I have to go now mama.''

Brittany let out a whimper as she hugged her daughter. '' I love you so much Sugar baby, so much.''

Sugar slightly smiled as she was almost completely gone. '' I love you too mama, and I love mami too.''

Just like that Sugar was gone. The room was empty now, the only thing left in it was a heart broken Brittany. As she watched her own daughter go Brittany slowly fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She started to shake violently from the sobs that overtook her. She couldn't help but think about the what if's. What if Santana never came back, what if she was never going to see Sugar again or what if her family wasn't complete anymore? All these thoughts ran through her mind as she got an idea and pulled out her phone. She went to her contacts and looked at the first person who was located under the A's. With a deep breath, trying to calm herself Brittany hit call and called Artie.

* * *

><p>The two teenagers were in the garage where the time machine was held. Once Brittany had called Artie she had got him to agree to meet her at the time machine. Artie didn't know what the blonde wanted, but he had a very good idea what she might be thinking.<p>

'' Artie, I need you to send me to the past, the same time as Santana.''

Artie wheeled himself over to Brittany with a frown on his face. He had already sent Santana to the past without knowing if she could get back or not, he didn't want to take the chance and send Brittany there as well.

'' I can't, I don't know if you'll come back or not.'' Artie avoided Brittany's gaze.

'' Please'' Brittany whispered, trying to catch Artie's gaze. The blonde wanted to be with Santana in any way, shape or form and if her idea was the only way she could, well then she would do it. '' I need to be with Santana, after hearing that she was _stuck_ I have to go there myself. I need to see if there is any way I could fix things, and if not then it'll be alright because I'll still be there with her.

Artie began to shake his head, there was no way he could do it, and he couldn't risk losing two of his friends.

Brittany was watching Artie; she could tell the boy didn't want to do it by the way he shook his head and looked at her. But Brittany knew she _had _to do it, she _needed_ to be with Santana, even if it meant losing herself in the process.

'' Please Artie, she means the world to me. I would do anything just to be with her, including time travel. So please just do this one thing for me, please.'' Tears started to escape Brittany's blue eyes once again. Just thinking about losing Santana was killing her; she couldn't imagine actually losing her.

Artie was giving in. He couldn't help but feel bad for the girl in front of him. Even though they dated for a couple months last year and broke up in a not so pleasant way he still cared for her, he always would.

Artie sighed '' Fine, but just promise me one thing.''

Brittany smiled at her friend '' Anything!''

'' Promise me you two will stay together and never break apart. You two are the most perfect couple I have ever seen. Now that I think about it, it's actually quite sickening.'' Artie couldn't help but laugh as he saw the way Brittany scrunched her nose as she laughed.

'' I don't have to promise that Artie. I already know that San and I will always be together, forever.'' Brittany smiled as she heard her own words come out of her mouth. She liked how they sounded, and she knew it was true. She knew her and Santana were always going to be together, they were going to get married, buy a house in New York that was in the same block as Quinn and Rachel's, have children and retire an old happy couple.

Artie began to flip all the right switches and levers as he realized that Brittany was deep in thought. Once he was done he cleared his throat to get the girls attention. It must have worked because as soon as he did it Brittany jumped and gave Artie a half smile.

'' I'm all done, all I have to do is press the final button, you ready?'' Artie watched as Brittany nodded her head. He smiled one final time to the blonde before pressing the button and squinting his eyes from the bright flash of white.

* * *

><p>The past Santana, Quinn and the future Santana were still in Burt's garage. All three of them were silent because of what Quinn had told them. They had come to the conclusion that the future Santana would have to stay longer just to see if she could get back to her time, it wasn't even guaranteed. The future Santana knew she didn't have the time to wait, she didn't know if Sugar was still okay.<p>

The future Santana was defeated. It took a lot for her to feel like that but this was definitely doing it. She crumbled to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. She let her silent tears fall down and stain her face. Her heart was shattered, all these thoughts were running around her head and she couldn't help but be affected by them. They were saying the things she knew she couldn't handle, such as not ever seeing her Brittany again and her family being torn apart. It was horrifying and Santana honestly couldn't take being by herself.

Just as Quinn was going to comfort the crying girl they all saw the time machine start to shake and make noises that none of them has heard before.

'' What's going on?'' Quinn asked as she started to back further away from the shaking machine. The huge piece of metal was now shaking harder and making a noise that they were finding hard to stand.

All three girls covered their ears as they watched the time machine suddenly stop. They were all silent, scared to see what happens next.

'' Jesus.'' The past Santana whispered. As if she triggered it a bright flash of white light come over the entire garage and blinded the three girls in the room. Not knowing what to do Quinn and the past Santana both fell to the ground and covered their heads while the future Santana just stayed with her knees pressed against her chest and opened eyed.

Five minutes must have passed before any of the girls said anything.

'' Did anyone open their eyes yet?'' Quinn asked, her head still facing the ground, eyes closed. She felt the past Santana shake her head beside her. However she didn't hear or feel anything from the future Santana.

'' Santana? Did you open your eyes yet?'' Quinn once again asked. She was replied with silence so she took in a deep breath and opened one eye to see if the future Santana was alright.

She certainly didn't expect what she saw. Santana sat the way she was before, with her eyes wide open and her mouth doing the same. She was looking straight ahead, her eyes never parting from what she was staring at. Wondering what she was looking at Quinn slowly let her eyes travel to the spot future Santana was staring at.

'' No way…'' Quinn let out as she slowly got to her knees, bumping the past Santana on her way, motioning her to do the same and stand up as well. The Latina followed her and was shocked once she saw who else was in the room.

Brittany stood by the time machine, her blue eyes staring right into Santana's brown ones. She was slightly smiling with tears running down her face. She was so happy to see _her _Santana safe and sound; she couldn't help but let her emotions flow.

'' Britt, did you just travel from the future?'' Quinn asked as she stood standing by the past Santana, who was unusually quiet from shock.

Brittany shook her head. She smiled to Quinn as she began to walk over to the weeping Santana on the ground. They didn't even notice the Latina's tears start to become heavier. As the blonde reached her girlfriend she got on her knees and wrapped her arms around her. She began to rock Santana because she knew that's how she began to feel better.

As her sobs began to lighten and she realized whose arms were actually wrapped around her body she slipped away from her embrace and looked the girl in her eyes.

'' Britt…'' Santana didn't know what to say. The girl she was afraid she was never going to see again was right in front of her, but that was the worst part about it. She wasn't suppose to be here, she wasn't safe in this time.

'' Santana, I came to be with you.'' Brittany said with a smile. She kissed her girlfriend on the nose which made her smile. '' I know you love when I do that.'' The blonde added doing it once again and making her laugh.

'' Britt, stop it.'' The future Santana whispered. She never once disconnected her eyes away from the girl.

Brittany searched Santana's eyes, she knew something was upsetting her, but she couldn't pin point it.

'' You shouldn't be hear B. It's not safe.'' Santana whispered once again, taking in the beautiful girl that was in front of her.

'' I'll always be safe if I'm around you San. Always.'' Both girls were silent as Brittany brought her hand up to cup Santana's right cheek. She used her thumb to brush the tears away and once again kissed her nose. '' As long as I'm with you Santana, that's all that matters.'' This time it was Brittany who whispered.

Quinn and past Santana watched as the two girls in front of them talked to each other. They didn't want to interrupt but there were other things they needed to discuss.

Quinn bumped the past Santana's' shoulder and smiled '' you have the most sickening relationship, I mean just look at you two, you guys are adorable.''

'' Shut up.'' The past Santana rolled her eyes.

Just as Quinn was going to interrupt the future Santana and Brittany she heard a familiar rattling coming from the machine in the room. The all automatically turned their heads and looked at the machine, this time instead of getting on the ground Quinn and the past Santana tried to stand their ground and watch what was going to happen. Brittany on the other hand curled up into the sitting Latina, not knowing what was going on.

Another bright light screeched through the garage. The four girls watched as it got brighter than dim. The machine stopped rattling and two girls appeared from the light.

'' What the hell.'' Quinn whispered as she saw the two girls just appear from the light.

Sugar and another girl no one knew stood in front of the girls. They both had big smiles on their faces.

'' Mami, mama!'' Sugar yelled as she ran over to her two mothers. Brittany helped Santana off from the ground and they both ran over to their daughter.

'' Sugar!'' Santana smiled as she hugged her girl with all she had. '' You're alright!''

'' Of course I am mami. I'm strong, just like you.'' The two broke apart from their hug and Sugar took her turn to hug Brittany.

'' Sugar baby, who's your friend?'' Brittany asked as she confronted the other girl in the room.

Sugar smiled '' Oh this is Harmony. And she may seem familiar to one of you…''

The other girl slightly waved and walked over to Quinn who was already weirded out. Everyone looked at the smaller blonde; it was quite obvious that Sugar was talking about Quinn.

'' I-I don't understand.'' Quinn said, looking around, her eyes finally landing on the small brunette.

'' I'm your daughter, yours and Rachel's.'' Everyone in the room was silent, nobody expected that to come out of the girl's mouth. '' And I know how to get Brittany and Santana back to the future.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone, sorry once again for taking so long to update, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it! I'm thinking the next chapter should be the last one so look out for that! Thanks again for your feedback everyone, it means a lot to me! :]  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey everyone, just wanted to let you guys know this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story altogether! :]

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth<strong>

**Chapter 13**

A cold shiver went down Quinn's back. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from the small brunette that was standing in front of her. She knew everyone could tell she was scared, it was pretty hard for her to hide it, but she was sure if anyone else was in the same situation they would be freaking out as well.

Quinn looked around the room to see if anyone else had the same expression as her. To her surprise both Santana's and Brittany were smiling. It was like they saw it coming and weren't even a bit surprised.

There was so much things Quinn wanted to say to Harmony but the only thing she could manage at the time was '' What''.

Everyone laughed at Quinn's nervousness and excitement. They all knew how much Quinn wanted a daughter since Beth was taken away from her. They were happy to see Quinn with a smile on her face; it was a nice change from the sad, depressed Quinn, or what everyone preferred to call her, psycho Quinn.

'' I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come right out and said that to you, I knew it would be hard for you to understand and take a while to take in but I really just wanted you to know and-''

Quinn interrupted her daughter with a giggle. '' You are so much like Rachel.'' She whispered. Quinn then engulfed Harmony in a bone crushing hug and took in the scent that oddly enough smelt like her and Rachel. '' You're absolutely perfect.''

This time it was Harmony's turn to laugh '' How can you say that when you technically don't know me yet?''

'' I just do.'' Quinn smiled. As they let go of each other everyone else in the room couldn't help but feel proud for Quinn. She had come so far in such a small period of time, she learnt so much.

The future Santana held on to Brittany and Sugar with a tight hold. As she was watching Quinn and Harmony interact it reminded her of how perfect their family was. She was so happy she was reunited with the two girls she loved the most; Santana almost forgot Harmony had said she knew how to get them back to the future.

'' I'm sorry to interrupt this little family gathering, but I believe Harmony said something about getting Brittz and I back to the future. I'm not trying to rush back or anything but I really just want to be back in _my_ time.'' Brittany shook her head as she agreed with Santana. She wanted to be safe and sound with Santana also.

'' It's true, I did say that. When Sugar returned to the future she asked me if I knew about the time machine. Of course I did, my mother's didn't raise a fool, I knew exactly what she was talking about but I didn't know how to use it. Immediately I went to my mom to ask how to use it because I knew they used it once or twice in their lifetime.''

'' Wait.'' Santana began. She didn't believe what she was hearing. '' So your saying that Quinn was the one who fixed it?''

Sugar shook her head. '' No, Rachel was the one who knew how to work it. She was the one who told me how to get you guys back to the future after Sugar explained to us what happened.''

Santana laughed as she took in Harmony's words. '' Really, out of everyone Rachel was the one who knew how to fix it. You have got to be kidding me.'' Santana rolled her eyes. She should have figured the future man hands knew how to work the stupid thing.

Harmony walked over to the time machine and started to flick switches and turn nobs that no one had touched before. She then put her hand under the machine and felt for a switch that was hidden and what everyone thought was useless. Quinn just watched her in awe.

The past Santana walked over to her future self and Brittany. '' So your finally going home, you must be excited.''

'' You have no idea.'' Santana smiled. '' There were a couple good things that came out of this though.'' The Latina admitted.

'' What would that be San?'' Brittany asked as she placed a small peck on the future Santana's nose. After doing that she turned to the other Santana and looked at her. '' Should I kiss her too?'' Brittany asked.

Santana laughed at her girlfriend's cuteness. She always wanted to make everyone happy. '' No, your mine and no one else's, even if that does mean the past me Britt.'' The three of them laughed as they waited for the future Santana to finish her sentence from before.

'' Yeah, there were a few good things I got out of this. I now have black mail to use against Quinn when I get home. I mean I now know she has a child and I already knew she has a thing with Berry.''

'' You may know those things about her San, but you won't use them against her.'' Brittany looked at Santana with a stern look. She knew she didn't even have to tell her that, Santana had too big of a heart to do that to her friend.

The past Santana laughed. '' God, your so whipped.''

Naturally all the other girl did was glare at her, adding an eye roll with it. She held on tight to her two girls ignoring her past self.

'' There'' Harmony smiled as she got up from the ground and wiped her hands on the back of her dress. The smile on her face was enough to light up a whole town. Quinn couldn't help but put her arm around the girl and bring her in for a hug.

'' So they can go back to the future now?'' Sugar asked for her mothers. She was holding on to Santana with all her might since the Latina was between her and Brittany.

Harmony nodded '' I followed everything my mom told me, so they should be able to.'' The girl leaned into Quinn's shoulder, loving every moment with her mother.

Brittany, the future Santana and Sugar faced each other. The two older girls knew it was time to say goodbye to Sugar and to the past Santana and Quinn.

'' You're not coming with us, are you Sugar baby?'' Brittany asked with a slight frown, not wanting to start crying.

Sugar nodded her head '' I'm not. I'm staying here with Harmony for a couple days so she can spend time with Quinn and Rachel and then I'm going back to my time.''

Quinn perked up as she heard Harmony was staying longer then she thought. She was happy she got to spend more time with her daughter she had just found out about. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to her, not yet.

'' I don't want you time travelling anymore Sugar. I need to know that you're safe wherever you are.'' Santana whispered to her daughter. She didn't want to say goodbye, she already did it once, and she didn't want to do it again.

Sugar wiped the tears away from her eyes. She knew if she just went back to the future she would be back with her mother's in her time but she had to admit, she was going to miss seeing them this age. '' I'll be safe mami, I promise.''

'' That's my girl.'' Santana smiled as she tried to stay strong while she hugged the girl and placed a kiss on her forehead. '' I love you Sugar baby.''

'' I love you too mami. And I love you too mama.'' Sugar laughed as Brittany lifted her up while she hugged her tightly. '' You listen to what your mami just said okay, don't time travel anymore.''

'' I won't mama, I promise you too.''

Santana found Brittany's hand once again and held on to it tightly as they made their way over to the big machine. They looked over at Harmony, Quinn and the past Santana.

'' Harmony, I need you to promise me to give your mothers hell in the future. I'm sure you're going to be a heartbreaker.'' Santana winked which made everyone in the room laugh. '' I'd say goodbye to you two as well but it's just weird since, well your me and I see you every day Quinn.''

'' Goodbye'' Quinn laughed, still hugging Harmony. The past Santana rolled her eyes but added a smile at the end.

Brittany looked at her friends, and daughter with a smile. '' Bye guys! I'll miss you.''

'' I'll miss you too.'' Sugar said as she watched her mother's hold on to each other tightly and press the button Harmony instructed them too. With a bright flash and a shake to the time machine the two girls were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later<strong>

'' It's been so long since we've seen her.'' Brittany said as she rested her head on Santana's growing belly. The two were cuddling into each other on the sofa in their first home they had purchased together.

It had been six months since the two girls had found out Santana had finally gotten pregnant; it was a day neither girl would ever forget. They had been trying for so long and when it finally worked the two girls were ecstatic to say the least. They did have their ups and downs with it, Brittany was becoming to protective around Santana which was driving the Latina up the wall, walking was becoming more and more difficult for Santana and she hated asking Britt constantly for help. She knew Brittany was tired from work at the studio; she didn't want to exhaust her even more.

'' Are you uncomfortable again?'' Brittany asked her girlfriend as she lifted her head from the girl's stomach. She could tell Santana was in discomfort by the way her body was twisted.

'' I'm fine Britt, really.'' Santana lied.

Brittany laughed as she took both of Santana's hands and slowly lifted her up in a sitting position. Even though Santana had bluntly lied to her about being uncomfortable Brittany could see right through her.

'' I seriously don't even know why I ask anymore.'' Brittany smiled as she kissed the tip of Santana's nose, who blushed in return. The blonde started rubbing small circles on the other girl's stomach. She had found out the action made her feel relaxed and comfortable after Santana had cried about feeling fat. Of course Brittany told her she was over reacting and that she was not fat which led to Santana crying about not deserving such a good girlfriend. It was the point of the pregnancy that her emotions had gone crazy.

Santana watched Brittany's hand rub circles on her bloated stomach. She was so scared yet so excited to give birth to Sugar she couldn't tell what her emotions were doing.

'' What are you thinking about?'' Brittany asked as she stared into Santana's eyes. She could tell Santana was zoned out by the distance reflected in her eyes.

'' Sugar.'' Santana whispered a smile growing on her face.

'' Do you think we'll ever tell her, about the time travel?'' Brittany asked as she lifted Santana's shirt up so it exposed her stomach. She then proceeded to leave soft kisses all over her tanned skin.

'' Of course we'll tell her, just not till she's fifty so she doesn't find a way to time travel again.'' Santana said, making Brittany laugh.

'' I love you.'' Brittany said as she stopped kissing the girls belly to once again place a kiss on the tip of Santana's nose.

'' I love you too Britt-Britt.'' Santana gushed, scrunching her nose in happiness as she realized the perfect family she had worked so hard to save years ago was finally going to happened. '' I love Sugar too.''

'' I love her too San. I love you, her and I love us.''

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: Thank you to everyone who alerted,reviewed, favorited and read this story. Also thank you to everyone who had the patience to wait for an update.**

**I'm gonna try and finish the Brittana stories I already have going but I do have a few other ideas to write about, so look out for that!**

**Again thank you everyone, you are the reason I write!**


End file.
